


30 Day Creative Writing Challenge

by ShameTheDevil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Acrophobia, Anxiety, Argo II, Battling Depression, Bittersweet, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Bums, Canon deaths, Carefree, Cheating, Children, Cold Feet, Coming Out, Concerts, Crazy!Nico, Dark, Death, Death Row, Depression, Domestic Violence, Elysium, Family, Fields of Punishment, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Old, Growing Up, Homophobia, I can't write poems, Imaginary Friend, Implied Character Death, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Marriage, Morning After, Mornings, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Nyctophobia, PTSD, Panicking, Poems, Poetry, Regrets, Sad, School Shootings, Smoking, Soldiers, Some people are alive, Songs, Ten Years Later, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Weddings, cupboards, dark!Jason, fucked up families, happiness, i'm sad now, implied sex, life after death, neck biting, no powers au, non Canon, pet peeves, self love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameTheDevil/pseuds/ShameTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 stories about our favorite demigod boys! (Gay only)<br/>Chapter 1 - Nico x Leo<br/>Chapter 2 - Luke x Percy<br/>Chapter 3 - Frank x Leo<br/>Chapter 4 - Jason x Percy<br/>Chapter 5 - Percy x Nico<br/>Chapter 6 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 7 - Leo x Nico<br/>Chapter 8 - Leo x Jason<br/>Chapter 9 - Jason x Nico<br/>Chapter 10 - Luke x Percy<br/>Chapter 11 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 12 - Frank x Leo<br/>Chapter 13 - Percy x Nico<br/>Chapter 14 - Jason x Percy<br/>Chapter 15 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 16 - Leo x Percy<br/>Chapter 17 - Nico x Leo<br/>Chapter 18 - Jason x Leo<br/>Chapter 19 - Percy x Nico<br/>Chapter 20 - Luke x Percy<br/>Chapter 21 - Frank x Leo<br/>Chapter 22 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 23 - Jason x Leo<br/>Chapter 24 - Jason x Nico<br/>Chapter 25 - Nico x Leo<br/>Chapter 26 - Percy x Nico<br/>Chapter 27 - Luke x Percy<br/>Chapter 28 - Frank x Leo<br/>Chapter 29 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 30 - Jason x Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixty Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your music on shuffle. Write 250 words by the first and last lines of the first song that plays.  
> Song: Aberdeen City - Sixty Lives

**_There is no one in the front now._ **

Leo waited his whole life for this moment. Okay, maybe not his whole life – just all day. When he bought standing tickets to go see Pierce the Veil he never imagined he'd actually get close to the stage. Yet here it was; the cleared path through the dancers in, parted like the red sea, leading all the way to the stage.

The Latino started forward, a massive grin on his face. The band was jamming out, and Leo wanted to get closer. He pushed through the throng of sweaty people, his goal in mind.

Before Leo could reach the stage, as if a cruel joke, the people came together, crashing like waves and the Latino realised his mistake. It was a fucking mosh pit. The boy panicked as he was elbowed and punched by the crowd, smashing into each other. He hissed in pain. He hated this--

A hand gripped his arm and he was hauled backward, out of the deadly crowd. He stumbled to safety, breathing hard. Leo looked up at his saviour and his breath caught. The guy was gorgeous, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"You alright?" he yelled over the music. Leo could just blink and nod and then the guy pulled him closer and Leo didn't care about getting to the stage anymore, "I'm Nico," the guy whisper-yelled into Leo's ear. The Latino was dizzy but there was still space between their bodies.

**_It needs to change._ **

 


	2. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write 250 words inspired by the color of the walls in the room you're in.  
> Walls: Purple.

**_Purple._ **

"Not again," Luke sighed. Percy pouted as he peeled his shirt off. A path of purple bruises decorated his torso.

"They started it," the son of Poseidon grumbled. Luke gave him a condescending look and dipped his fingers into the ambrosia salve. Percy hissed, half in shock and half in pain, when the blonde pressed his hand to the bruise on his shoulder. The salve was freezing cold. Percy shivered and tuned out Luke's yammering as the blonde lectured him about not getting into fights. Instead he concentrated on the blonde himself; his hair, his eyes, his mouth...Percy's heart started beating faster and Luke must've felt it underneath his calloused fingertips.

"Are you okay?" the blonde frowned.

"Yeah," Percy said, and it came out breathless. Luke stared at him,

"If you like bruises so much I could give you one," he smirked slowly. Percy flushed and his mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out if Luke was kidding. But before he could, the blonde pushed him roughly onto the bed.

"Luke!" Percy squeaked, but then the blonde's lips were on his neck and his words ended in a gasp. Luke was suddenly kissing and sucking and biting at Percy's skin and the dark haired boy wanted to push him away, but somehow his hands ended up tangled in Luke's messy hair and he was tugging him closer and then they were kissing, tongues twisting together, lips pressed together. And there was a new purple bruise on Percy's neck.

 


	3. 12 steps on how to be alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a 12 step list 'How to be___'

 

Before he was changed, Leo was a happy go lucky seventeen year old who didn't care about the supernatural and had a close group of friends at school. He drank some, smoked some, made out with some guys. Just a normal, experimenting teenager.

After he got changed into this creature, his aunt kicked him out of the house, screaming that he was the devil, and Leo was left alone on the streets, hungry and confused and in pain. Thank the gods for Frank, Leo's eighteen year old best friend, who picked up the frantic call from the Latino and let him stay at his flat.

Of course, Leo didn't tell Frank that the reason his aunt kicked him out was because he was a vampire. He lied, telling him that he came out to her, and Frank seemed to believe him. For now.

But Leo knew he had to come up with ways to seem alive and non vampire-ish to his friends. So he made a list, and then he broke it in a week.  

  1. **Hide the fangs.**



Leo wanted to cry. He was so hungry that his fangs refused to slide back into his gums. They poked out over his bottom lip, and they were impossible to miss. And now Frank was banging on the bathroom door, demanding that Leo hurried up. The Latino couldn't walk out like that – with his fangs all hanging out. And he knew the second he would, things would just get worse, because Frank's blood smelled like the most delicious thing ever.

"Leo I swear to God if you don't come out I'll break down the door."

"J-Just give me a moment," Leo was panicking and his voice was shaking.

"I'm counting to three," Frank warned, voice muffled by the door, "one...," Leo gave himself a panicked look in the mirror, "two...," he tried to clamp his mouth shut but that only resulted in him cutting his lower lip, "three!" Leo reached out and unlocked the door before Frank could break it down.

The Asian blinked, suspired, and then his eyes widened when he saw Leo; blood ran down his chin where he cut himself, and his fangs still peeked through.

And Leo's plan went to shit.

  1. **Look alive**



Frank took it well. Really well. He didn't believe Leo at first, and then when it hit him that vampires were real he sprinted to the closest butchers and brought the boy a bloody steak.

Leo locked himself in the bathroom and sucked the blood out of it. It was disgusting. When he came out, Frank was waiting with all his questions.

"So...," he started, eyeing Leo up and down, "who did this?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. Some guy I was kissing-"

"You were making out with a _stranger?_!" Frank growled, "you know how dangerous it can be!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Okay. Whatever."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

"So...how do you look alive?"

Slowly, as if revealing some big secret, Leo reached into his pocket. Frank held his breath as the boy pulled out a...

Bronzer. Frank watched, dumfounded, as Leo dipped two fingers into it and then smudged two lines on his cheeks, like war paint.  

  1. **Go to school**



"Leo it's been three days," Frank crossed his arms over his chest, "Everyone's worried and the teachers are getting suspicious. Especially since your aunt hasn't called in."

Leo peeked out from under his blanket, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I can't go," he mumbled, "what if something happens? What if I get hungry and-"

Frank held up a blood bag.

"I am now officially a Saint John's Ambulance cadet and I can get you blood bags so you don't have to worry about food," he said, a little bit proud. Leo sat up, and if he could blush, he probably would be right now.

"Y-You became a cadet for me?" he asked quietly. Frank shrugged, and he _did_ blush, chucking the blood bag at Leo,

"Eat and get dressed."

  1. **Eat real food**



Piper was giving Leo a weird look over the table as the boy chased his fries around his plate with his fork.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "you normally eat like a bear."

"I'm sick," Leo fake coughed.

"Very funny," Percy rolled his eyes, "but seriously it's my treat so you better eat up."

Leo met Frank's eyes over the table. The Asian looked worried but now everyone was staring at Leo and he couldn't just say he wasn't hungry. The boy looked at the plate and his stomach churned. Food had never looked so unappealing before, but Leo stabbed a fry with his fork and pushed it into his mouth.

It tasted like dirt as he chewed and swallowed. It was like a rock in his stomach. Still, Leo forced a few more chips down his throat and then everyone was getting up and shrugging their coats on.

"Bathroom," Leo muttered, and practically sprinted to the toilet. Frank gave his friends a shrug and ran after him. Frank made it to the restroom just as Leo bent over the toilet and threw up. Vomit mixed with a lot of blood splattered into the toilet and Leo groaned, collapsing onto the ground, shaking.

Hesitantly, Frank crouched down next to him.

"Leo," he said softly, and reached out to him, "You okay?"

Leo flinched away, "Don't touch me," he whispered hoarsely and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm gross." He stood up and flushed the toilet and left.

  1. **Cover up for getting kicked out**



Leo was sitting on the makeshift bed he made in Frank's room, scrolling through Instagram, when his phone started ringing. _Half Blood School_ flashed on the screen and Leo's body filled with dread. He fumbled for the pick up button and pressed his phone to his ear, hands shaking.

"Hello?"

" _Mr Leo Valdez_?" the school secretary asked.

"Um...," Leo swallowed, as if he'd never heard his own name before, "yes."

" _May I speak to your aunt please_?"

Leo nearly dropped the phone, "S-She's not here," he stuttered.

" _Oh. Well is there another adult present_?"

Leo used his super speed to get to the kitchen, where Frank was making tea.

"Yeah, my uncle's here to talk to you," he said into the phone quickly and shoved it into Frank's hands. The Asian looked confused. "It's the school," Leo mouthed.

Frank pressed the phone to his ear, and Leo clutched his arm, his super hearing picking up the conversation. He listened, holding his breath even though he didn't really need to breath. The school secretary chattered about some stupid Saturday detention that Leo got for chewing gum and Frank replied with single word answers.

When the school hanged up, Leo breathed out in relief, and his hands slipped from Frank's arm. The Asian looked down at his skin, where purple bruises in the shape of Leo's fingers were blooming.

  1. **Breathe**



Frank and Leo were doing laps for talking in PE, and although usually Leo lagged behind because he was shorter, thanks to his vampire speed, he was head to head with Frank, careful not to go faster than humanly possible.

They were nearing the end of the third lap, and Frank was breathing hard, and he was flushed. He glanced over at Leo, who looked completely unruffled, cheeks pale, chest not rising and falling.  

It was too late to warn him – they were nearing the teacher. How was Leo going to explain the fact that he wasn't breathing?! Frank kicked his leg out and floored Leo.

"What the fuck?!" the Latino demanded. Frank made a sheepish face and pulled him to his feet, tugging him closer.

"Remember to breathe," he whispered into the boy's ear.

Leo fucking shivered.

  1. **Pretend mortal things affect you**



It was two am, Leo was a vodka bottle, half a whiskey and eight beers down, and he wasn't even tipsy. He stood near the wall, in the dark, watching others stumble around, looking stupid.

"Leooo!" Calypso exclaimed, showing up from nowhere and pulling Leo into a hug, "I'm sooo drunk mannn," she yelled over the music, laughing.

"I can see," Leo cringed from her. Her blood smelled like antiseptic.

"Why are you not drunk?!" the girl slurred, hanging off of Leo's side, "I saw you down that bottle!"

"I...um..."

"Cali," Frank showed up from nowhere and gently pulled the girl away, "Reyna's looking for you," he pushed her in the general direction of the other girl and then turned to Leo.

"Not drinking tonight?" he raised an eyebrow. The Latino shrugged,

"Seems I can't get drunk anymore so what's the point."

"Well," Frank said, "you better make something up because a load of people saw you down that vodka."

Leo blinked, and then suddenly threw an arm around Frank's shoulders. The surprised Asian automatically wrapped his arm around Leo's waist and the Latino lurched to the side, forcing them to stumble towards the door.

"Frank," he slurred, pretty convincingly, "I'm gonna be sick. Get me out of here," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Frank hid his smile and pulled Leo slightly closer. Together they stepped outside.

  1. **Don't show your super strength**



Leo and Frank were at wrestling, which they both joined as a joke, and so far Leo was not controlling himself. He beat Nico and Will using his super strength and now Frank came up to him.

"Oi," he growled, "let me win."

"No," Leo hissed and kicked Frank's legs from under him. Frank landed on his back with a groan and he jumped up, grabbing Leo's waist and pushing him down.

"You're being obvious!" Frank managed before Leo kicked him off. Frank practically threw off but then Leo realized what he was doing, and when Frank threw his weight at the Latino, Leo let the Asian pin him down.

"Frank wins!" Coach Hedge yelled, "bad technique!" he spat. Frank didn't care, he stared at Leo underneath him, eyes wide, hair messed. They were so _close_...

"You win," Leo grinned up at him, eyes flashing red.

  1. **Sleep**



"Leo."

"Hmm?" Leo cocked his head to the side as he watched Frank's sleepy form in his bed,

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm bored," Leo shrugged, "and cold."

"Do vampires even get cold?" Frank frowned.

"I don't know, why don't you Google it," Leo said sarcastically. Frank gave him a tired look,

"Go do something."

"Watching you is fun," Leo shrugged.

"Do you know what's more fun?" Frank asked, eyes already closing.

"What?" Leo asked sceptically.

"Cuddling," Frank pulled back his covers, "come here you ice cube."

"I'm not cuddling with you!" Leo protested. Frank was already asleep, his arm drawn back invitingly. Leo bit his lip...Frank's arms looked so safe and warm and-

Fuck it. Leo scrambled to his feet and then he slid under the blanket. He sighed happily when his freezing legs tangled with Franks, and the Asian hissed,

"Cold," he mumbled, but his arm wrapped around Leo nonetheless. The Latino didn't sleep, just listened to Frank's steady heartbeat, thinking of all the sleepless nights to come.

  1. **Don't heal in front of others**



It was an accident. Percy was running somewhere and he pushed into Leo and the boy went flying down the stairs. His leg twisted at an awkward angle and he let out a shriek at the sudden pain. The people in the corridor all gasped and rushed forward and Leo already felt his bone mending.

"No!" he said, voice wavering. Nobody could see Leo heal! "Frank-"

The Asian pushed through the crowd and gathered Leo into his arms, bridal style,

"I'll drive him to the hospital!" he declared to the crowd and then sprinted down the remaining steps and out of the school. Leo was clutching his shirt, panic slowly subsiding.

Frank stopped a few roads behind the school, and he put Leo down, breathing hard. At this point Leo's leg was perfectly fine.

"Thanks," the Latino said as Frank caught his breath. Leo felt weirdly lightheaded, and he doubted it had anything to do with the injury.

  1. **Don't drink blood in front of others**



Leo was lightheaded as he stumbled through the flat. Frank was on the couch, watching a movie, and he looked up when Leo walked in.

"Frank," Leo said weakly. The Asian was on his feet in seconds, gripping Leo's shoulders,

"What's wrong?!" he demanded.

"I-I...," Leo stuttered, eyes unfocused.

"How long have you not eaten?" Frank demanded. When Leo didn't reply, Frank shook him, "How long?!"

"T-Three days," the Latino managed, "I-I...I thought t-that I-I could r-reverse it s-somehow b-but...," his fangs slid out, and his hand gripped Frank's shirt, "S-Shit Frank, you smell so good," he groaned.

Frank sat down on the couch and pulled Leo down. The Latino tumbled into his lap, panting even though he didn't need air, letting out these little whimpers. Frank wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling weirdly protective, and he arched his neck.

"Drink from me," he said. Leo looked up at him with blood red eyes.

" _Frank_ ," he said desperately, "don't-"

"Leo," Frank cupped the boy's face gently, "It's okay."

Leo let out this helpless sound and then he was pressing forward, his fangs sinking into Frank's neck. The Asian hissed in pain but Leo moaned his tongue running over the wounds. Frank shivered and tried to keep his hands at his sides, but then the boy started feeding and suddenly it felt _good._  It was like little tingles of electricity running through Frank's body

The Latino sucked on Frank's neck more urgently, gulping down the thick blood, hands clutching at Frank's shoulders and the Asian tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair, cradling him closer. Everything was fuzzy and Frank's body grew warmer as he pulled the smaller boy more into him. Somehow the act seemed weirdly erotic and Frank just wanted Leo closer.

The human didn't feel any pain, just Leo's body in his arms, his hot mouth against his neck, tiny moans escaping his lips, muffled by Frank's skin. Frank wanted to kiss him, touch him, but just as his hand found the hem of Leo's shirt, the Latino pulled away.

His pupils were blown wide, practically black with a thin red border around them, his cheeks were flushed from the blood and the liquid was smeared around his swollen lips.

The two stared at each other, and they were both breathing hard, but Leo didn't need to.

"Leo...," Frank started. Leo climbed off of his lap.

"I'll go clean up. Thanks."

  1. **Don't fall in love (especially with Frank)**



Later that evening Frank walked into his bedroom to find Leo shoving things into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Frank frowned.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!" Frank asked, "Why?!"

Leo sighed and turned to his best friend,

"Frank...I-I...I fed from you," he said brokenly, "That's...I could've hurt you, I-"

"You didn't," Frank said urgently, stepping forward, "you didn't hurt me and you're not going anywhere."

"Look I'll go if I want to," Leo snapped. Frank took his hand suddenly. The Latino groaned and threw his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going. Let go."

"No."

"Frank," Leo complained and started walking forward but Frank was still holding onto his hand tightly. Leo tried to free it but it didn't work. Frank just held on with a determined look on his face.

"Frank," Leo started, and his eyes turned red, "let-"

He didn't finish because Frank pulled him close suddenly, and kissed him. It was quick and gentle, and when the Asian pulled away, Leo was staring at him with wide eyes.

"F-Frank what-" he started but the dark haired boy just kissed him again, quick and chaste.

"Let me talk-"

Another kiss. Frank intertwined his and Leo's fingers.

"Stop-"

Another kiss, and Frank wrapped his free arm around the Latino's waist. Leo turned his head away, preventing Frank from kissing him again. He was shaking.

"Frank, stop it you idiot. This isn't a joke-"

Frank gripped his chin and forced Leo to face him and then pressed their lips together again. This time he kissed Leo more passionately, more heatedly, pressing him into the wall, one hand gripping his hip.

Leo made a surprised noise but he didn't push Frank away, and when the Latino gasped, Frank slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, kissing him until Leo was just a moaning, shaking mess.

"You're not going anywhere," Frank murmured against Leo's lips.

"O-Okay," the boy agreed and pulled Frank in for another kiss.


	4. What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write 250 words starting with the next piece of dialogue you hear.

"What the hell is going on?" Percy muttered weakly as he sat up in bed, head pounding. His room looked like it was taken straight out of the Last Friday Night video. There were cups strewn across the floor, toilet paper hanging from the ceiling, and there was a firework casually lying in the corner.

The bed shifted and Percy froze, looking down. Jason Grace laid next to him, completely naked. Percy looked down at himself and realized he was also naked.

"Shit," he squeaked. Jason stirred and his eyes cracked open.

"Perce?"

"I don't know what happened," Percy blurted, eyes wide. He was sore everywhere and _oh Gods..._ "Did we have sex?!"

"I-I...," Jason sat up and squinted at the sunlight pouring in though the window, "I can't remember. Fuck, I drank too much," he glanced around the room with dazed eyes. An awkward silence settled over the two as Percy wrapped the blankets around himself, shielding himself from Jason's gaze. Not that the blonde was looking at him or anything.

"I-It was a mistake," Percy said quietly, heart aching, "just a stupid mistake."

"I can't remember it," Jason turned his eyes to Percy and frowned. He reached out and touched the dark haired boy's cheek, "Hey, you okay?"

"No...n-not really," Percy said shakily, clutching the covers in trembling hands. He was so confused. Suddenly Jason pulled him into a warm hug, kissing the side of Percy's head.

"It's okay, we'll work it out," he murmured, rubbing Percy's back gently.  


	5. 7 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're unable to leave the room for the next 7 days. Chronicle each day using no more than 50 words.

**Day 1 –**

The room is cold and dark. This is how I spend my last days; alone, in this stinking hole. I'm tired, but there's no bed, just cold walls and hard floors. It's silent and I feel as if my ears are ringing. I can't take it. I want to sleep.

**Day 2 –**

This silence is driving me insane. I want to speak but my throat feels like dry parchment. I want water and sleep, I want someone to talk to. It's fucking freezing, my breath makes a white cloud in the air. I might die from this chill it before they come.

**Day 3 –**

It's so dark that I don't notice him at first. He's sitting opposite me; tanned skin, soft blue eyes, messy hair. He has a kind smile and I want to reach out, but I can't move. His voice is like honey to my ears. I want him to touch me.

**Day 4 –**

His name is Percy, and he's nineteen. Like me. He laughs as if the cold doesn't affect him and his voice has become a persistent drone in my brain and I just want him to shut up and let me sleep. My body hurts. I'm cold. I want to die.

**Day 5 –**

Percy touches me. He comes and sits next to me and takes my hand. It's so warm, I feel like snow is melting off of me. He's quiet now, tracing patterns on my skin, and he just whispers my name softly until I finally fall asleep. _Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico..._

**Day 6 –**

Percy holds me in his arms and I'm not cold and tired and scared. He smells like the sea and I can imagine us sitting on a beach together, me safely in his warm, strong embrace. That's where we are, somewhere far away, sitting on the sand, watching the sunset.

**Day 7 –**

He kisses me. His lips are soft and his hands are gentle and when they come, calling me prisoner 7992 and reading my sentence, he calls me _Nico_ and promises me a better life. And when the noose tightens on my neck, Percy disappears because he was never really here.

 


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of any word and search it on Google images. Write something inspired by the seventh image.  
> Word; Morning.

 

The sunrises in Elysium were weird because they looked like sunsets. Nico still couldn't believe he did it, he lived a long, happy life, and now he was named a hero and he was here – in heaven. After a lifetime of watching tortured souls in the Underworld, Nico was glad.

It's not that he didn't like the sunrises, they were great because they meant another day in eternity. Because Nico could pretend that they were sunsets whenever he felt like it, or pretend that sunsets were sunrises. The beginning and the endings.

They sunrise was beautiful. Nico sat on the small bench on the beach. The bench has _For Bianca_ engraved in the wood, for the girl was not here. The thought saddened Nico, but he knew she was trying for rebirth and she got another shot at life. He was happy for her.

He pushed his toes into the soft, slightly cold sand. The waves were crashing onto the beach with a soft murmur, glimmering yellow as the sun rose. The sky was orange for now, but soon it would become beautiful sapphire blue, and the day would begin.

It was peaceful for now, just Nico sitting on the bench. Not far behind him stood a semi-circle of gorgeous white houses, with roses climbing up walls and red roofs. They belonged to Nico and all his friends; there was one for Hazel and Frank, one for Leo and Calypso. There was the house for Percy and Annabeth, where Percy was still waiting for his love, and Piper and Jason's house, which still stood empty, waiting for them. It wouldn't be long now.

The air smelled like the sea and a seagull squawked somewhere above. The world was waking up as the gentle breeze rustled through the cherry trees. Nico smiled and shivered in the cold morning air, before standing up and trudging up the beach to his house. It was gorgeous, like the others, the door black with a golden 7 - 13 on it. The door creaked when Nico pushed it open.

It was dim inside but already Nico could see sunshine creeping in through the windows, painting golden stains on the wooden floor. Nico climbed up the curling staircase to the second floor, which was still mostly dark, and nudged the door to the bedroom open.

Will laid in their bed, eyes closed, eyelashes casting soft shadows on his tanned cheeks. His mouth was parted slightly as he breathed calmly, golden hair a mess on the pillows. One of his hands was curled on his bed stomach, the other one laying across Nico's side of the bed, as if Will was reaching for him. Nico felt weirdly guilty for leaving the bed so he quickly threw his hoodie off and climbed under the blanket, cuddling into Will's side.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open.

"Nico?"

"Hi," Nico said quietly, not wanting to spoil the calm of the morning. Will's arm curled around him and the boy turned so they were chest-to-chest, and then kissed Nico's forehead.

"Did you go to the bench again?"

"Yeah," Nico breathed, closing his eyes. Will smiled and the sunlight peeked through the windows, making Will's hair seem like a halo. He was smiling sleepily, eyes half lidded, and Nico leaned forward to kiss him. Will kissed him back, softly, gently, and then pulled away, pressing their forheads together.

"Good morning," he said, "I love you."

Nico rolled his eyes, "It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Will shifted, making himself more comfortable, and moving Nico around so his back was to Will's chest. The Italian felt drowsy all of a sudden and he tangled his fingers with Will's against his stomach.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Will asked all of a sudden, all quiet and unsure. Nico chest clenched, and he squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Of course," he mumbled, and then added, "I love you Will. So much."

"I know," Will kissed the back of his neck and when the sun finally rose and the sky turned blue, he said, "Goodnight, Niks."


	7. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a list of 11 songs that you would use to tell someone you hate them without using the word 'hate.'

  1. **I write Sins not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco**



**_What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter. And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_ **

Leo was meant to marry Hazel, and it was all meant to be perfect, and Nico was meant to get over his stupid little crush on the boy and just be happy that he got to see him from time to time.

The church was buzzing with excitement as both the families filled in. Nico was watching as Hazel's bridesmaids, Piper and Annabeth, bustled around her, fixing her gorgeous dress. Nico smiled at her, of course he was happy for his sister but...

He just wished there was a way for him and Leo to be together. But there wasn't, Leo wasn't gay, and anyway, he was marrying Nico's _sister._

Nico sighed, feeling sad and angry and frustrated.

"I'm gonna go check up on the preparations," he told Hazel. She nodded and gave him a nervous, giddy smile,

"Okay, be back quick though!"

Nico slipped down the room and hurried down the corridor. Frank Zhang, one of Hazel's closest friends came out from the bathroom, eyes rimmed red. Nico felt a pang. He knew Frank was in love with Hazel, and he was probably feeling equally as shitty as Nico at the moment.

"You alright?" the Italian asked. Frank nodded,

"I'm fine," they started walking together, "how's everything coming along."

"Hazel's nervous, but happy," Nico shrugged, trying not to say anything to upset Frank. To his surprise, the Asian smiled gently,

"I'm glad," he said quietly. Nico looked away and suddenly Frank froze, "Did you hear that?" he whispered. Nico blinked and before he could say anything, Frank started forward and threw open a door to some random janitor closet. Nico hurried after him and gasped.

Inside the closet was Leo, dishevelled, hair a mess, cheeks flushed, with his hand down some grinning guys pants.

"L-Leo?!" Nico spluttered, feeling angry and confused and-

Leo snatched his hand back, eyes wide, staring at Nico,

"I-I...um, I just-"

Frank punched him and Leo stumbled back. The other guy in the closet squeaked and sprinted off.

"What the fuck?!" Frank bellowed as blood gushed from Leo's nose. Nico was torn between also punching him, or protecting him from Frank. But the Asian was done,

"You're a disgusting cheater," he growled, and then walked off to the general direction of Hazel's room. Leo gave Nico a desperate look, eyes filled with tears,

"Nico, it's not like that-"

"She's my _sister_ ," Nico hissed, and he felt so, so bad for being happy about this. Maybe there was still a chance...Nico turned away, disgusted with himself and with Leo. He heard Hazel crying before he stepped into the room. There would be no wedding.

  1. **Make it on my own – Eliza and the Bear**



**_Hey, I'll be fine. I'll make it on my own._ **

A month later, to Nico's surprise, Hazel called him about something unusual. The girl went off to Barbados with Frank, Annabeth and Piper because she couldn't stand being in the same city as Leo, and Nico hadn't seen either of them since that day. Of course he and Hazel skyped a lot.

"Hi, Niks," the girl gushed.

"Hey, sis," Nico cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stirred the pasta. He could hear laughter in the back,

"Look," Hazel said softly, "can you please check up on Leo?"

"W-What?!" Nico spluttered. Hazel sighed,

"I'm worried. Apparently he's in a bad state and...and I know that what he did was horrible, b-but...you know, I don't want him to do anything stupid," she finished quickly, "practically everyone turned away from him-"

"Because he's a cheater!" Nico protested.

"Just...can you please check if he's alright?" Hazel tried again, and she sounded so sad that Nico couldn't say no. After he ate, not that he had much of an appetite anyway, he shrugged on his coat and grabbed his keys, deciding to drive to Leo's flat.

He stood outside the door for a long time, not knowing what to do. He didn't have Leo's number anymore and knocking just seemed awkward. And yet...he raised his fist and the door swung open.

A short, chubby guy with curly hair and a goatee glared up at Nico.

"What do you want?" he spat. Nico reeled back,

"Er...I'm looking for Leo? Leo Valdez?"

"He ain't live here no more, cupcake," the short man said. Nico looked around, confused,

"And...do you know where he is?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest, "Seen him in the back alleyway, looking like a rag doll. You stay away from that kind, cupcake."

"Er...okay, thanks," Nico started walking back.

"Don't get mixed up with him!" the man shouted after Nico as he ran down the stairs. It was cold outside, a chilly October evening, and Nico huddled in his coat as he walked through the maze of back alleys around the flats. There were overflowing rubbish bins, cats and smoke everywhere, and there was also a small figure huddled at the end of a dead end.

"Leo?"

The boy looked up. There was a dark streak on his cheeks and bags under his eyes. His hair was greasy and mated and his clothes were dirty. There was an empty whiskey bottle at his feet.

"Go away," he slurred, voice hoarse, "leave me alone."

Nico felt a pang, and more disgust. He hated this guy – he ruined his sister's life! He was a cheating asshole! And yet...

Nico came up to Leo and pulled him to his feet. The Latino stumbled and Nico gave him a cold look,

"Come on, you're coming with me."

"I don't need yer help!" Leo grumbled and tried to move away but just stumbled into the wall. His eyes were unfocused, he was drunk out of his mind and as much as Nico wanted to leave him here, he knew he couldn't. Hazel would never forgive him, "'m fine! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, sure," Nico said sarcastically. This stupid guy made his heart ache – he hurt Hazel, he never told Nico he liked guys...maybe things could be different if only-

_If only, if only..._

Nico grabbed Leo's wrist.

"Come on, you fucking bastard."

  1. **My House – PVRIS**



**_It's my house, I think it's time to get out._ **

It was meant to be a few days tops but a month later Nico found that Hazel was back, sunburned and grinning, and Leo was still sleeping on _his_ couch, eating _his_ food. And Nico didn't hate it. He hated that he didn't hate it and he hated himself and he hated Leo and he hated what Hazel would think, knowing that her brother was letting her cheating ex-fiancée live with him.

But Nico couldn't help it. Leo was like a lost puppy, and Nico liked having someone to come home too after work, even if Leo was always smeared with motor oil and didn't clean up after himself. He cooked sometimes, which was also nice, and the atmosphere wasn't tense anymore. It's as if they were friends.

Which they weren’t. Nico was just waiting for a good moment to get rid of Leo, but he just bloody _couldn't_. Leo paraded around shirtless and gave Nico adorable grins and constantly thanked him.

It was nice, having someone there. But of course, it couldn't last.

" _Nico?"_ Hazel sounded happy over the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" the Italian asked, flicking through some papers.

 _"I felt like I haven't seen you in forever,"_ the girl admitted.

"We could meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Nico offered. Hazel sighed,

" _No,"_ she said, " _I'm already on my way to yours. Make pasta."_

"Wait!" Nico panicked. Leo stepped out of the shower wearing one of Nico's shirts, "You can't come-"

" _I'll see you in ten minutes. Love you,_ " Hazel blew him a kiss over the phone and hanged up. Nico jumped to his feet.

"What's going on?" Leo sounded confused.

"You need to go. Right now." Nico chucked a coat at the confused Latino,

"What?" the boy couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Hazel's coming!" Nico said, "I'll text you later," he was pushing Leo to the door, shoving his phone and house keys into the boys pocket, "I will try and take her our for dinner and then you come back and get your stuff-"

"Nico, _wait_ ," Leo was already putside the door, in the cool evening. He gave Nico a desperate look that made him stop, "I-I...," Leo bit his lip, "What do I do?"

"I don't know," Nico sighed, "But you need to go. Roght now."

"Well...can I come back?" Leo asked hopefully.

"No," Nico said, though his heart clenched, "I've been too nice to you, you got yourself in this mess in the first place, and I'm not gonna take care of you."

"I loved Hazel," Leo said brokenly, "I just..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Nico was conscious of time, any minute now Hazel would be here, "Leo _go."_

"I have your shirt," Leo sniffed.

"Keep it."

Leo nodded, and then turned, dazed, and started down the stairs and then  out of the building and then God knows where.

  1. **Thnks fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy**



**_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._ **

Nico and Hazel ate dinner, and then the girl insited they went back to Nico's for some wine. So they did, no matter how nervous Nico was that Leo was there.

He wasn't. After a bottle of wine, Nico called Frank who gladly came and picked Hazel up, promising to drive her home, and Nico suddenly felt terribly and utterly alone.

The only sound in the flat was the traffic outside and the ticking of the clock. Sighing, feeling as if he aged twenty years, Nico picked up the glasses and carried them to the kitchen before coming to sit on the couch. All of Leo's stuff was gone; his collection of comic books that laid in the corner, all of his little mechanical devices. The blanket was folded neatly, and it didn't look like anyone lived on the couch for the past month.

Nico wistfully touched the blanket and then scolded himself, hurrying to his bedroom, wanting to fall asleep and forget all of this. Apparently that wasn't how his night was going to go .

On Nico's bed was a folded letter on top of the shirt Leo was wearing when Nico kicked him out. The Italian eyed it up nervously, but curiosity got the better of him and he sat down, opening the crumpled piece of paper. It had little sketches in the corner of some annotated 3-D shapes, and there was a short paragraph written in Leo's messy scrawl in the middle.

_Nico,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know why I did what I did, probably the heat of the moment, and although I don't love Hazel anymore, I still hate myself for hurting her. I just want everything to be okay, but I feel like I'm alone in the world. Thank you for being so kind to me after everything I did, even if you hate me, you were the only friend I had._

_I'm sorry._

Nico stared at the paper for a long time, holding it in his shaking hands.

"Shit," he said finally and scrambled for his phone, calling Leo quickly. He was glad that he didn't delete the boy's phone, and no matter how much he hated him, Nico didn't want Leo to do anything stupid.

_"Hello?"_

"Leo!" Nico sighed in relief.

" _Nico? Is something wrong?"_ Leo sounded concerned.

"No," Nico rubbed his eyes, "Can you...could you come back?"

There was a pause and then, " _What's with the sudden change of heart?"_

"N-Nothing I just...," Nico bit his lip, "I read your note. I was scared you did something."

"

" _You...you know I would n-never do that,"_ Leo sounded shaky. Nico hated himself.

"Just come," he mumbled.

_"Okay."_

  1. **True Friends – Bring Me The Horizon**



**_I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you,_ ** **_Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you, don't you know, don't you know, true friends stab you in the front?_ **

Things went back to 'normal.' Leo went back to sleeping on the couch and Nico went back to hating both of them. It wasn't his fault! He knew he was hurting Hazel and it was killing him.

The conflicting emotions were driving Nico insane; one second he wanted to beat Leo up for what he did to his sister, and the next he wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss him and-

The boy groaned in annoyance under his breath and slotted the key into the lock. The second he came inside, Nico knew something was wrong. He toed off his shoes and then stood in absolute silence.

He heard it, a faint moan, and he was sprinting to his bedroom in seconds, thinking that Leo was hurt, that someone broke in-

Leo laid on Nico's bed, naked from the waist up, with some guy on top of him, exchanging saliva. Nico gaped for two seconds, and then he felt the rage boil inside of him. Rage and jealousy and hurt.

"What the _fuck_?!"

Leo jumped away from the guy. Nico felt a pang when he saw that his pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were red and his lips were swollen, thanks to _someone else._

"Shit, Nico!" Leo scrambled up, from the bed. His partner looked confused, "I-I didn't-"

"Get out," Nico growled, glaring at the stranger. The guy grabbed his jacket and shirt and all but flew from the door. Nico saw red,

"What the fuck was that?!" he hissed, "I let you stay here and you bring some guy into _my_ bed!"

"Nico, I'm sorry," Leo tried, "I-I just-"

"You just what?!" Nico spat, "You were just being lonely and decided to fuck around in my apartment?! Are you that much of a slut that you can't handle it even on your own fucking wedding day?!"

Nico didn't know why he was so angry. Leo looked lost, clutching t-shirt to his chest, tears in his eyes.

"I'm _sorry_ ," his voice cracked. Nico couldn't take it, couldn't stand being anywhere near the other boy right now. He turned around, tugged on his shoes, and left the flat with a slam of the door.

  1. **Misery Business – Paramore**



**_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top._ **

Leo came back. Nico didn't talk to him. For two weeks they avoided each other, but Nico didn't tell Leo to leave. He didn't tell him anything, in fact.

Everything was a mess. Nico felt like crying all the time.

First this boy turned out to be in love with Hazel. And just when Nico was almost okay with it, Leo fucked it up by coming out as bisexual or whatever the fuck he was. And Nico took him in, like an idiot.

His boss gave him the week off, and for three nights Nico went out drinking, and ended up fucking stupid strangers with curly hair into their mattresses, pretending it was Leo. It was fucking ridiculous.

So when Leo told him that he was moving out to live with some guy, Nico just nodded at him and watched him pack all his stuff and leave, and then he did cry because the misery was unreal and yet he still _hated_ him. He hated him so fucking much.

  1. **Bang, Bang – Nancy Sinatra**



**_My baby shot me down..._ **

"Nico."

"Go away," Nico said, sipping on his coffee, glaring at his sister. She sighed,

"You've been so distant lately," she admitted, "I don't know what's happening..."

Nico rubbed his eyes, trying to buy time. He didn't realize how horrible he felt without Leo around, it was getting pretty bad, to the point where Nico didn't even leave his house.

He knew Leo was somewhere in some guy's flat, probably having the time of his life, already forgotten about both Hazel and Nico.

"How's Frank?" the Italian tried to change the topic before he told Hazel about how he was housing her ex-fiancée. The girl smiled.

"He's great. We went art supply shopping yesterday, you know, for Rachel's birthday."

"Oh," Nico forced a smile, "That's nice."

Hazel gave him a weird look, "Seriously," she said gently, taking Nico's hand in her own, "tell me what's wrong. Is this about Leo?"

Nico's heart clenched and he lowered his gaze.

"I hate him," he said, so quietly that Hazel almost didn't hear it. His sister just squeezed his hand.

"I know," she whispered, like she actually understood what Nico meant, "I think I've always known."

"Frank loves you," Nico's throat was tight, he was lightheaded.

"I know," Hazel repeated. Nico was quiet for a while.

"Did you ever love Leo?"

Hazel looked at him and their eyes met, "No," the girl said softly, "I don't think I ever did."

And suddenly Nico didn't hate Leo that much.

  1. **Know Your Enemy – Green Day**



**_Do you know your enemy? Well gotta know the enemy!_ **

"So," Piper started, sitting across the table from Nico, "let's gather the information, shall we?"

"Piper," Nico sighed, exasperated, "is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Percy shushed him, "This is how to get our Leo Back 101."

"Haze, are you sure you're ok with this?" Frank asked worriedly. The girl smiled at him,

"I don't mind. I wasn't fair towards Leo anyway," she shrugged, "he deserves to be happy."

"Back to the matter at hand," Piper clapped, "what do we know so far?"

"Well," Jason said, "He's living downtown with a guy."

Nico's heart clenched, "Are they...together?"

"I couldn't tell, they didn't interact outside," Annabeth admitted, "But they could be."

"Okay," Piper rubbed her hands together, "So here's what we're gonna do..."

Nico, Percy and Piper were crouched behind some bushes in front of the nice flat complex. Nico bit his lip as they watched the door,

"Guys, this is stupid," the Italian tried again, "and creepy. And weird. This is my sister's ex-fiancée."

"Shut up," Piper hissed, "you'll blow our cover."

Nico sighed and went back to observing. Although the situation was stupid, he was glad that his friends were onboard with the whole idea that Leo deserved another chance.

Even though Nico still hated him.

The doors opened and the Italian almost jumped when he saw Leo walk out. He was wearing a letterman jacket and his curls were falling into his eyes. A guy walked out behind him, tall, with red hair. He gave Leo a hug and then run down the road.

"What now?" Nico asked his friends, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Piper and Percy exchanged a look,

"Err...," the boy started.

"Why don't we follow the other guy?" Piper offered. Nico shook his head,

"Screw this," he said, and jumped out from the bushes. Percy yelled after him but Nico was already across the road.

"Nico?!" Leo looked confused. Nico stood in front of him awkwardly, torn between shouting at him and pulling him into a hug. He eventually managed a strained,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Leo blinked up at him, "I didn't think you cared."

"I don't," Nico said immediately. The two looked at each other awkwardly, and then the Italian blurted, "Was that your boyfriend?"

"No," Leo blew out air, "just a friend."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come in?" Leo offered, almost shyly.

  1. **Control – Halsey**



**_Goddamn right you should be scared of me, who is in control?_ **

Nico and Leo sat at the clustered kitchen table, drinking tea. The atmosphere was uneasy,

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly," Leo said quietly, after a moment. Nico looked at him and then sighed tiredly.

"I wish you'd stop apologising."

"But everything's my fault," Leo groaned, "all of this...I messed up, big time-"

"I know," Nico cut him off, "but it's in the past and Hazel has forgiven you."

"But I haven't forgiven myself," Leo stood up, "Fuck's sake – what was I thinking?! That guy wasn't even my type but I just...," the Latino bit his lip.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't," Leo sighed, and started pacing, "I cheated on Hazel, I kissed another guy, I ruined the best day of her life. I messed up with you as well, and I brought some random guy home...I didn't even like him! I didn't even want him, I just felt so alone-"

"I was right there," Nico started to feel angry, "I was there for you."

"Oh, was I meant to drag you to bed too?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Stop it," Nico stood up, and his height gave him advantage over Leo, "You know I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh really?" Leo glared, "I see the way you look at me, Nico. If you want to fuck me-"

Nico slammed him into the wall, seeing red.

"You're such a little shit," he growled lowly. Leo was watching him with wide eyes,

"Stop," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Nico punched the wall next to Leo's head and the boy flinched. He was scared, Nico realised with a start. The anger evaporated and he stumbled away. Leo watched him fearfully and Nico wanted to kiss him and it was all so confusing...

Why did he think he was in control when Leo could so easily push his way past all of Nico's defences?! The Italian turned around and ran out.

  1. **You Don't Own Me – Grace**



**_You don't own me, I'm not one of your many toys._ **

Nico was laying in bed, ready to sleep, when his phone pinged. He frowned at the sudden brightness of the screen as he picked it up, and saw he had a text from an unknown number.

_07822548204; I want to talk to you._

_You; Who is this._

_07822548204; Leo._

Nico's heart skipped a beat and he scolded himself by getting so affected by the Latino. Yet he saved his number.

_I hate him; Nico, please._

_You; what do you want?_

_I hate him; I didn't mean to say all that stuff last time we saw each other._

_Nico?_

_Please talk to me..._

Nico stared at the phone, unsure of what to say. He was angry at Leo for provoking him, for not taking him seriously, but...he bit his lip. His emotions were a wreck.

_You; I'm sorry I scared you._

_I hate him; you didn’t. You just surprised me._

_You; sure._

_I hate him; can you meet me?_

The idea of seeing Leo right now, of trying to sort things out, was making Nico feel sick.

_You; Why? So you can string me along some more._

_I hate him; You know it's not like that_

_You; Then what is it like? Because it seems I'm only here when you need a place to stay or someone to provoke. I should've punched you that day as well, I just didn't have the guts to._

_I hate him; so this is it? Will we never be ok again?_

_You; I don't know. But you don't own me, I'm not your dog_

Nico couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't.

_You; Quite frankly I fucking hate you._

_I hate him; You don't mean that._

_Nico?_

_Please say you don't mean that._

_I can't take it if you hate me._

_Nico please..._

Nico locked his phone and went to sleep, his eyes burning, his heart hurting.

  1. **Mr Know It All – Kelly Clarkson**



**_Oh you think you know me._ **

"It's obvious isn't it?" Nico stirred his overprized Starbucks coffee, sitting opposite Rachel, "he has his life figured out."

"How long has it been since the wedding?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious.

"Four months I think."

"Okay. Go on, tell me your theory about his life." She smiled like it was amusing.

"He's living with his little boyfriend in their nice little flat and soon they'll move to a house and get married and adopt a kid," Nico said bitterly. Rachel raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Nico turned around and saw Leo standing behind him. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes but damn, he looked gorgeous, and Nico hated that. He hated him.

"What are you doing here?" the Italian snapped.

"Rachel called me."

Nico glared at the girl and then got to his feet,

"I'm leaving," he informed the two and stormed out. Leo caught up with him seconds later,

"I spoke to Hazel," he said, matching Nico's pace.

"I don't care," Nico stuffed his hands into his pockets. Leo was staring at him.

"Nico, why can't you talk to me."

"I told you, I hate you," Nico said half heartedly. He was close to his house, and then he could get rid of Leo, "stop following me."

"I want to talk to you," Leo said desperately.

Nico climbed up the fire escape to his flat, but Leo just followed, persistent as ever.

"Don't come in or I'll call the police," Nico warned, but Leo walked in anyway.

"Look," he sighed, "you've got it all wrong."

"Really?" Nico said sarcastically. Leo stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Nico's brain was fuzzy.

He hated this guy.

"You think you know it all," Leo said quietly, "but you don't."

"Enlighten me," Nico collapsed on the couch. Leo stood in front of him, staring at the ground intently.

"T-The reason...," he swallowed, obviously nervous. His hands were shaking, "the reason I kissed that guy w-was...I-I didn't want t-to marry Hazel."

"What the fuck?" Nico glared at him, "why didn't you just tell her that?!"

Leo's whole body was trembling now, as if he was cold. He had tears in his eyes,

"I didn't k-know how...I-I...I just...," he took a shaky breath, "I just-"

"What do I have to do with all of this?" although Nico wanted it to sound harsh, the words came out soft. Leo glanced at him shyly, tears welling up.

"Nico, I love you," he whispered helplessly. Nico started laughing,

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself," he said, "well done. Is this another way you plan to screw me over?"

Before Nico had time to react, Leo was straddling his lap, his soft mouth pressing against the Italian's. Nico sucked in a surprised breath and went to push Leo away because _he hated him,_ but then his mind went blank and he found himself kissing back, gripping Leo's hips, pushing his tongue into the Latino's mouth.

Leo pulled him closer, and they fought for dominance, kissing heatedly and passionately and Nico was meant to hate it but he didn't.

Leo pulled away, breathless, and their breaths mingled together.

"Say you love me," the Latino whispered.

"I hate you," Nico growled, getting some of his anger back. Leo griped his face in his trembling hands and crashed their lips together again, kissing Nico desperately. The Italian couldn't help it; he wrapped the Latino in his arms, getting lost in his soft lips.

"I love you," Leo had tears in his eyes, "say it back."

Nico was silent. Leo kissed his cheek and then along his jaw, his hands curled into the dark haired boy's shirt. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and they wet Nico's shirt when Leo pressed his face into his shoulder.

"I love you," he said brokenly. Nico couldn't take it. He ducked his head so he was face-to-face with Leo and his heartbroken eyes, and he kissed him. This time it was soft and gentle and then Nico pulled away and tucked one of Leo's curls behind his ear and whispered,

"I love you."

****


	8. Sharpie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the inanimate object to your left. Use it as a metaphor for an abstract idea . Continue the metaphor for 150 words.  
> Object: Sharpie

When Jason kissed down Leo's body he pretended that he was holding an invisible sharpie and that he was writing words on the boys skin...words that he couldn't seem to get out of his mouth.   

The stuff he _did_ say out loud, hurt like hell. But Jason knew that they didn't affect Leo, only Jason.

_"This is just sex."_

_"It doesn't mean anything."_

_"I hate you."_

But when Jason held his invisible sharpie and he touched Leo soft skin with his mouth, he pretended that the words he wrote in his mind were real, all those things he was too scared to say.

_You're wonderful._

_You're so perfect._

_You mean everything to me._

_You're beautiful._

And the one that always made Jason come back here, to Leo's bed, with his sharpie, despite how much it hurt him to leave the next day.

The _I love you_ tattooed into Leo's skin _._

_ _


	9. I'm bringing booty back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up your least favourite song, and then find your least favourite line. Have someone in your story say it OUT LOUD.  
> Song: All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor

 

Nico chewed on his lip, staring at himself in the mirror. He was just wearing his boxers, but that was okay, because the doors were locked. Not that anybody was in the flat. Nico's roommate, and secret crush, Jason, was out. Presumably with a girl. He was always with a girl.

Everyone, apart from Jason, seemed to know that Nico was in love with him. And it wasn't hard to miss – Nico was like a lovesick puppy, always hanging around Jason, being cold to his girlfriends.

Nico had a list of all the girls Jason went out with; Piper, Katie Gardner, Miranda, Zoe, Nyssa, Drew...

One thing about them was that they were all absolutely stunning. Nico spent hours wondering if they all fit into a specific type. Or if Jason even had a type.

Piper, Nyssa and Katie were brunettes, Drew and Zoe had black hair...So Jason seemed to prefer people with darker hair. Nico felt blessed – he had dark hair. But...he also had a dick, which could be a bit of a problem.

But Nico was determined to make Jason his, and he'd go as far as cross-dressing to do so. Okay, so maybe the Italian was slightly obsessed but...he bit his lip and glared at himself in the mirror.

He was skinny and pale and kinda short. Not very appealing. Jason liked tanned girls, full of light, with big personalities. Charming, funny, kind...Nico was none of those things; he was introverted and shy and quiet. He didn't like talking to strangers and kept to himself. He didn't drink or smoke.

At least Jason seemed to prefer girls with smaller breasts...and big bums. Nico sighed in frustration, looking at his backside. In his opinion, it was _waaay_ too small. The boy angrily tugged on his shirt. There had to be a way to make his ass bigger – not that it would help much.

The boy jumped on YouTube and started looking up videos, but all he got was 'How to Twerk' videos, which made him feel all gross. It was getting late and Jason still wasn't back. Nico assumed the boy was staying over at some girl's house and so he went and laid down on the couch in just his boxers, and fell asleep watching the Batman cartoons.

***

Jason got home pretty late, and defeated. Another girl and nothing worked out. The blonde wanted to take his mind off the one thing that made him worried and confused. Nico.

Was Jason gay? The questions only arouse now when Jason moved in with the boy. But instead of facing the problem head-on, Jason preferred to spent nights in stranger homes with stranger girls, and focus on the female bodies in front of him, then the one laying at home.

Jason walked into the living room after another girl left him feeling empty, and found Nico laying on the couch, in _nothing_ but his underwear. The boy was asleep, his skinny, pale chest rising and falling steadily. One of his hands was under a cushion and the other was resting on his belly. He was on his side, facing the TV, and the glow from the cartoons made his face and hair appear blue. His mouth was parted gently, just begging to be kissed.

Jason quickly turned away before he did something stupid. He was halfway to his room when he felt guilty. Nico would get cold and sore on the couch. With a sigh the blonde returned and picked the Italian up into his arms. Nico barely weighed anything, and he didn't wake up as Jason carried him to his room, trying to ignore how warm the Italian was in his arms, and how he was curling into him.

***

Squats. That's what Nico was reduced to – squats. Apparently they made your thighs _and_ your butt bigger. Nico was about fifteen down, sweating and gasping for air, when Jason came in.

"Whaaat are you doing?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. Nico glared at him,

"Squatting. Can't you see?" he was glad his cheeks were already flushed because otherwise he'd be blushing. How embarrassing; he should've locked the door.

"Why are you squatting?" Jason leaned against the door, indicating that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Apparently he found this horribly amusing.

"Boys like more booty to hold at night," Nico said solemnly. Jason stared at him, and then burst out laughing. Nico stood up straight and glared heatedly while Jason double over, laughing hysterically.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you done?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jason tried to catch his breath, still giggling, "T-That's the most ridiculous t-thing I've ever heard!"

Nico raised an eyebrow,

"You're trying to tell me that you _don't_ like big butts?" Nico tried to sound casual, but his voice was shaking. Jason shrugged,

"I don't really mind," he admitted, "why?" he peered at Nico curiously. The Italian flushed as his plan shattered.

"B-But I thought...," he bit his lip. Jason stepped closer to him, a worried expression on his face,

"Nico, are you alright?"

Nico tried to step away but Jason grabbed his arm and pressed his hand to the dark haired boy's forehead, "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine!" Nico said, shaking Jason off. The blonde held onto him,

"Nico, what's this deal with butts?"

"I just...," Nico stared at the ground, "I thought y-you liked b-big butts."

"Why?" Jason was amused.

"'cuz...y'know. Like Piper and Drew and all t-the girls y-you liked...they...they...they all had big bums..."

"I didn't date them because of their bums!" Jason scoffed. Nico looked up shyly,

"Seriously?"

"Nico, what's this about?" The blonde asked gently. Nico knew he lost – Jason knew about his feelings towards him, he was just waiting for Nico to say it out loud.

But Nico stayed silent. He was shaking, torn between embarrassment and anger. The second those words came out he knew Jason would kick him out, tell him he was a freak.

"Nico," Jason said gently, and leaned in closer. He was gripping Nico's arms, their faces inches apart. Nico didn't look up. Jason smiled and nudged his nose against the Italian's, "You can stop being so weird now. I think you have a great ass."

Nico flushed like a tomato and looked at Jason with wide eyes, and then the blonde kissed him. Nico was soft and pliant against Jason, which made it easy for the blonde to kiss him. And then the Italian wrapped his arms around Jason and stood on his tiptoes, tilting his head so their lips slid together better.

Nico's heart was beating fast and he didn't really know what was going on, but Jason was kissing him like he was the most wonderful thing on earth, and that's all Nico cared about.

When the blonde pulled away Nico was dizzy, and Jason was grinning.

"I wanted to do this for a really long time," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you did," Nico pressed their lips together. Jason smiled against his lips and then reached down and squeezed Nico's ass.

 


	10. I Noticed You Were In A Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write an ode to a person who passes your bench. Start with 'I noticed you were in a hurry...'

Luke was sitting on a bench at the park. It was a nice, sunny day, in the middle of spring, and he walked out to enjoy it. The birds were chirping in the trees and behind Luke, on an open field ringed with trees, children chased each other round, laughing. A soft, warm breeze ruffled Luke's blonde hair and the boy smiled.

He had a wad of paper in his lap, and a pen in between his fingers, ready to write. His blue eyes scanned the area, looking for inspiration. He had to write a poem for English Language class, and he had no idea what to write about.

Trees? Nah. The children? Nah. The couple walking past? Nah. All of it was so used up and Luke wanted to write about something original.

A boy skateboarded past and tripped right across from Luke. The guy quickly picked himself up and collapsed on a bench, rolling up his sweatpants to look at the small cut on his knee. Luke smiled and pressed his pen to the paper.

_I noticed you were in a hurry..._

_And then you tripped. How clumsy of you,_

_But how endearing._

_On a normal day I wouldn't have noticed you,_

_Another New Yorker in New York._

_But for some reason I did._

_And now you're across from me,_

_And your eyes are the colour of the sky._

_It's a gorgeous blue,_

_And you're gorgeous too._

_There's blood on your knee,_

_And on your fingers._

_You're biting your lip and your hair is sticking up everywhere,_

_You should wear a helmet._

_I don't want you to hurt yourself._

_Anymore than you already did._

_You're adorable,_

_And you have nice lips._

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss you._

_You're getting up now,_

_Skating away._

_I hope you don't hurt yourself again._

_My beautiful stranger._

Luke winced at his poem. He sounded like a love-sick puppy, like Romeo who just glimpsed his Juliet. But that's not what it was, it was just an English student writing a stupid poem about a skater boy.

Luke watched the dark haired boy skate away, not caring about his wound anymore. The blonde sighed and shoved his papers into his bag. He was about to leave when he noticed something.

On the bench the stranger sat on, was a piece of paper, held down by a spare band aid, edges fluttering in the breeze. Luke came over and picked it up. It was an old receipt for McDonald's, and on the back there was a small note.

_Dear blonde stranger sitting opposite me,_

_I saw you staring. You're hot. My name's Percy. You should call me._

And underneath it was a scribble phone number. Luke grinned and shoved the paper into his pocket, feeling like he was flying. It was a beautiful day.


	11. The Poem of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a poem about the 'Formula of Happiness.'  
> Went a bit off track oops.

"You should concentrate on things that make you happy," the psychiatrist told Nico sympathetically with that fake smile he hated so much, "Why don't you write a poem about it and show it to me in two months?" her tone implied it wasn't a question.

"I can't write poems," Nico said emotionlessly. The psychiatrist's smile didn't fade,

"That's alright. I have just the person for you," she pressed an intercom and some crackling came from the other side.

" _Yeah, boss?"_ a guy's voice asked.

"Could you come up here?" the psychiatrist said, giving Nico an encouraging smile, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Less than a minute later the door opened and a tall guy stepped in. He was suntanned and sunburnt and he had a massive grin on his face. There was a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and he had the most amazing eyes Nico ever saw.

"Nico," his psychiatrist said, "this is Will. He will help you with your poem about happiness. Won't you, Will?"

"Sure boss," Will grinned and offered Nico a hand, "I'm Will."

"Nico," Nico said quietly, but didn't shake his hand. Will didn't seem disheartened and his smile just grew.

"Alright, off you go," the psychiatrist shooed them off, "I'll see you in two weeks, Nico. Don't forget your medication."

Nico walked out without saying goodbye. He hated that fucking woman. Will caught up with him when he was leaving the building,

"Wait!" he said, and Nico stopped, "Sorry," Will smiled, "I don't mean to get all up in your business but I thought that we could exchange phone numbers?"

"Why?" Nico's brows furrowed. Will shrugged,

"That way we could text ideas about the poem."

"I'm not writing it."

Will's smile fell slightly, but Nico didn't really care.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't see a point."

"It helped me," Will offered a small smile. Nico blinked and eyed Will up and down. The blonde looked so...happy. He didn't look like anyone who could've ever been depressed, like Nico.

But maybe there was a way for the Italian to climb out of this dark hole?

"O, seven, two...," Nico started. Will looked at him owlishly and then fumbled for his phone.

***

Nico was laying in his bed, sleeping yet again, or at least trying to, when his phone buzzed. His phone _never_ buzzed, not nowadays. Sluggishly, Nico reached for it.

The brightness hurt his eyes, even though it was only five in the afternoon. The message said it was from Will and Nico's heart beat picked up as he unlocked it quickly.

_Will: Hi, I thought we might talk about your poem?_

Nico squinted so the brightness didn't hurt his brain, and slowly typed back,

_You: Can't. Sorry._

Thirty seconds later there was a reply,

_Will:  Alright. Are you free tomorrow? We could go for coffee or something. We don't have to if you don't want to._

But Nico _did_ want to. He hadn't been out for so long, alternating between his psychiatrist, his house and the school, until he felt like he was in a never ending loop. And coffee sounded great.

_You: Sounds good. What time?_

***

Nico was waiting nervously in the cafe, way before the time. His hands were shaking and he was cold and he regretted coming. He felt like everyone was staring at him, judging him, and he didn't want to speak to anyone.

When he saw Will he felt weirdly relieved. Subconsciously he thought he might've been stood up, but no, here was gorgeous, curly haired Will, sliding into the seat opposite Nico.

"Sorry I'm late," he gave Nico a charming smile.

"You're not," Nico was staring at the table, unable to make eye contact.

"Alright. Do you want to order anything?" Will asked as a waitress came over.

"Frappucino," Nico mumbled. Will didn't question his taste.

"How can I help you?" the waitress said, sending a flirtatious smile towards Will. Nico almost cringed when she leaned over, revealing more cleavage than necessary. Will didn't seem interested,

"Yeah, could we have one frappucino and one black coffee, please?" the boy asked politely. The girl noted it and winked at Will,

"Sure, you can," she said, and sauntered off. Nico shifted uncomfortably and Will smiled,

"So," he started, "have you thought of any ideas?"

Nico shrugged, not liking that Will was staring at him, "Not really."

Will nodded solemnly and then reached for the napkin,

"Okay, why don't we start by writing down things that make you happy?"

Nico shifted,

"I-I don't know." He said, he wanted to go home. Will must've sensed how nervous he was because he smiled gently,

"Okay. I'll write down what makes me happy, okay?" he asked. Nico nodded, looking down at his hands clenched in his lap. Will tapped his chin with a random pen and the waitress came over, giving them their drinks, and trying to flirt with Will some more. When she walked away, Will put the pen to the napkin, "What makes me happy...let's see...I love dogs." He noted that quickly, "My mom makes me happy. Hot chocolate...what else? Little kids, festivals, when the wind is blowing through your hair and you suddenly feel so free." He smiled at Nico, who was now looking at him shyly, "I love the fact that when I stand on a cliff's edge I don't think about falling anymore. I think about flying."

Nico stood up, and his coffee shuddered, spilling some coffee on the table,

"I have to go," Nico mumbled and ran out. He didn't even know why, but Will's happiness was making him feel like he was going to be sick, like it was impossible to ever get to that state. Like he would be sad forever.

***

Nico felt bad. He laid in his bed and chewed on his lip until it bled. Then he reached for his phone.

_You: I'm sorry I ran out yesterday._

Nico waited, staring intently at the screen, almost not breathing. The screen dimmed and then his phone locked. Nico sighed and waited some more, and some more, the minutes ticking by slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and he must've drifted off, because the next thing he knew was that his sister was waking him up so he could take his meds.

After she made Nico eat something as well, the boy curled back up in bed, and looked at his phone. When he saw he had one unread message, his heart skipped a beat.

_Will: It's alright, I shouldn't have said what I did._

_You: No. It was my fault._

_Will: It really wasn't Nico._

_You: I thought of the things that made me happy._

He hadn't really. Nico just wanted to continue the conversation. When Will asked what made Nico happy, the Italian fought hard. He rummaged his brain for something to say, but nothing came. Just emptiness, or things that used to make him happy.

He stared at Will's message and then instead his finger hovered over the call button. Self-consciously, almost accidently, Nico pressed it. Will picked up almost immediately.

" _Hello?"_

Nico couldn't breathe, didn't know what to say.

"My sister, Hazel, makes me happy," he blurted, "Seeing others happy makes me happy. Sunny days make me happy. Good dreams make me happy. Snow makes me happy...I-I...I don't know what else," he finished quietly.

Will laughed softly, "I'm glad. You don't need much else."

"I-I...," Nico's heart was hammering in his chest, "do you think it's enough to write a poem?"

"Course," Nico could sense Will's smile, and he couldn't help smiling himself. He bit his lip,

"D-Do you wanna meet on Thursday?" Nico hadn't been this nervous in a while. He didn't even know why Will was affecting him so much.

"Yeah, that would be great."

***

Nico sat next to Will in the park, two days later, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating of off the blonde, who was feeding ducks with bits of bread. It was a cold day, the wind was biting at Nico's skin, and he was wrapped up in his coat.

He felt like it was going to rain, but he didn't mind.

"So," Will sat back after the last of the bread was gone and the ducks lost interest, "What have you written so far?"

Nico stared at the blank page, "Nothing."

Will peered over his shoulder, pressing lightly against Nico, and the Italian shivered.

"Inspiration's gone?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well...do you wanna see my poem?" Will asked quietly. Nico blinked at him and then nodded hesitantly. The blonde reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper, "I wrote it two years ago," he said apologetically, but Nico didn't mind.

He opened the paper and smoothed it out in his lap, before reading.

_Happiness is a lie,_

_It does not exist,_

_But if you were to ask me,_

_What is the key to it,_

_I'd say it's finding it in the little things;_

_The dogs in the park,_

_Grinning at passerby's,_

_Your mother cradling you in your arms,_

_Hot chocolate on your tongue after a cold day,_

_Warming you up,_

_When the wind threatens to carry you away,_

_And you can pretend you're flying._

_And you can pretend that you're happy._  

Nico looked up at Will, and for the first time noticed how sad Will looked. Not devastatingly, depressed sad, more of like a nostalgic sadness, like he was remembering.

Nico clutched the letter in his hand,

"I could never write something as beautiful," he said quietly. Will smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

***

Summer has officially began, and it was warm. Nico's eyes fluttered shut as he laid on the grass next to Will on the field. It was quiet, a school day, but the two decided to bunk. And here they were, alone in the park, drowning in sunlight.

"Do you know that song?" Will asked sleepily.

"Which one?" Nico mumbled, eyes still closed. His shoulder was touching Will's.

"All I want is nothing more...," Will sang quietly. Nico opened his eyes, and squinted at the sun,

"Kodaline?"

"Yeah," Will smiled, "my favourite band."

"Their songs are so sad," Nico mumbled, and sat up. He stared at Will, stretched out on the grass, eyes closed, so peaceful.

"It's a good kind of sad," Will's eyes opened and he looked right at Nico. The atmosphere changed. The two stared at each other for a while and Nico's heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Something cold hit his cheek. Nico looked up, surprised, and saw that an army of angry grey clouds was inching itself across the sky, covering the sun. It brought the rain with it.

Nico and Will were on their feet in seconds, but it was too late. The rain was pouring down in heavy sheets, soaking Nico to the bone. The boy felt his mood drop,

"I'm going home!" he yelled over the roar of the rain and turned on his heel. Will caught his wrist, "What?" Nico asked. Will was grinning, his hair plastered to his face, his clothes soaked.

"Another thing that makes me happy is summer rain," he said, like a child in a candy shop. Nico smiled and rolled his eyes and Will whooped with joy, skipping through puddles of water. Nico laughed and followed him, feeling really light hearted all of a sudden.

How did this stranger make him feel so good about himself in little over a week?

Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him along and the two sprinted through the park, laughing and cheering like children, until they burst into a small alcove, hidden from the rain. There was barely any space and the two boys were pressed close together, giggling.

Will was staring at Nico, his eyes twinkling, and Nico was grinning. The blonde's smile softened and he reached out to brush a strand of Nico's wet hair from his face. Nico's heart started beating fast,

"Will?" he asked quietly. Will placed his hands on the wall on either side of Nico's head, caging him in. The rain was hitting the grass outside, filling the world with a soft murmur.

"I really like you, Nico," Will said quietly. He waited for Nico to move away, giving him time to back out. But Nico didn't want to back out.

Will leaned forward and the Italian's eyes fluttered shut and then Will was kissing him. Their wet lips slid together as Nico let out a shaky gasp, his hands clinging to the back of Will's wet shirt.

They kissed passionately, the blonde pressing Nico into the wall, and then pushing their bodies together until there was no space between them. Will wrapped his arms around Nico, and angled his face, so they could kiss more easily.

Nico couldn't even think properly. It stopped raining.

***

" _Nico?"_

"Will? Hi," Nico was reading a book.

 _"I...how did it go?"_ Will sounded nervous.

"She really liked the poem," Nico said quietly. Will exhaled in relief,

" _I'm glad_." He said, " _Can I hear it now?"_

"No way," Nico laughed. It's been two months since Nico met Will and it was the best two months of the Italian's life.  It was like the dark cloud hanging over his head disappeared.

" _Aw c'mon, I let you read mine."_

"But yours was good!" Nico protested.

" _Nico...,"_ Will whined, like a child. Nico sighed,

"Fine." He reached across his bed to where the poem was, "but don't laugh at me. It's really cringey," Nico put the phone on loud speaker.

" _I won't!"_ Will promised. Nico took a deep breath and looked at the words written in his own hand.

"Happiness is real," he started quietly, "it really exists. If you were to ask me what it is I'd tell you it was...love," Nico heard Will suck in a startled breath but he carried on, "The way someone smiles at you, that one special person, and it chases away all your fear and sadness. Happiness is kisses in the rain and staring at the stars and it's holding someone when they can't breathe and chasing away nightmares," Nico's throat was dry, "happiness isn't just the good stuff, it's the bad stuff to, and it's hate and love and confusion and it's...you and me." Nico finished quietly. Will was silent. Nico cleared his throat, "Sorry it's bad."

"Nico." Will sounded serious over the phone.

"Yeah?" Nico asked breathlessly.

"I love you."

***

"Well Nico," his psychiatrist smiled at him, "I am proud of you. You don't need to come here anymore – you've completed your treatment."

"I'm healthy now?" Nico asked. It's been four months since he met Will.

"Oh, Nico," his psychiatrist smiled, "you were never sick. You still need to take your meds and see your mentor, but...well, my work here is done."

"Alright," Nico nodded and then thanked her, before running out of the room. Will was waiting in front of the building and Nico threw himself into the blonde's arms, pressing their lips together. Will smiled into the kiss and held Nico in his arms.

"I take it you're off?" he asked breathlessly when Nico pulled away. The Italian nodded. Will grinned,

"I told you. The poem worked."

 


	12. I love you, except for when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your dream boyfriend and your perfect life, and then write about something that they do that you hate.

Frank woke up later than usual and for a moment he panicked, thinking he was late to class. But then he remembered it was his day off and he didn't live at camp anymore.

In fact, he lived in his very own apartment in Brooklyn. Well, not his _very_ own. He did share it with someone, the love of his life – Leo.

Currently the little firecracker wasn't in bed so Frank stretched his joints out, yawning, and just appreciating the morning. It was a pretty average morning – the world outside was grey, like every other October day, and a small drizzle, almost snow-like, fell against the glass windows.

Leo and Frank pushed their bed under the window so Frank could look out at the city life without moving. There was already traffic forming, and there was queue snaking out of the little coffee shop at the corner. Frank's morning was filled with honking, beeping, and people shouting. He didn't mind it – it was better than waking up to the clanking of swords and people screaming.

Leo's side of the bed was still slightly warm and Frank smiled, looking around their room, still half asleep. Leo's trinkets and sketches in the corner, Frank's sword, their photo's on the wall...it was all so nice. For the first time in a long while Frank woke up feeling like he was actually home.

After ten minutes of just laying in the silky sheets, Frank finally sat up and yawned again. He clicked his shoulder and then pulled himself out of bed. The floor was warm which meant the heating was on, and Frank was thankful, because a cold floor would ruin his mood right now.

The boy padded to the bathroom and looked at his reflection sleepily – his hair stuck out in all directions and he was just in his PJ bottoms, not that he minded. There were two toothbrushes in a cup and Frank smiled when he reached for his.

He brushed his teeth, then jumped in the shower. He came out with damp hair, still not wearing the shirt, and shuffled to the kitchen. The radio was on and everything smelled like croissants and coffee. A hyacinth stood on a low table in the corridor, letting out a sweet smell. Frank felt really happy for some reason. This was what he always wanted – a calm, quiet life with someone he loved.

Speaking of someone he loved; Leo was standing at the kitchen counter, making coffee. It was such a peaceful morning that Frank didn't bother saying anything, he just leaned against the doorframe and watched Leo.

The boy's curls were a mess on his head, falling into his eyes as he made breakfast. He wore Frank's old camp t-shirt, which hanged halfway down his thighs because he was so short. His feet were clad in fluffy socks and he was humming to the radio.

It was warm in the flat, and Leo looked beautiful, and Frank loved him and it was all just _perfect._

Leo looked up, noticing Frank, and grinning,

"Morning, big guy."

Frank opened his arms and Leo stepped forward, standing on his tiptoes so they could kiss. It was soft and sweet, and Frank just enjoyed Leo's closeness, his warmth. The Latino linked his hands at the back of Frank's neck and looked at the Asian fondly,

"Someone's in a good mood," he raised an eyebrow, referring to Frank's grin. The Asian kissed him again,

"I don't know why. Maybe it's 'cause I love you so much."

Leo's smile softened, "I love you too," he murmured and Frank pulled him into his arms and leaned down to kiss his shoulder, and then kissed up Leo's neck. The Latino let out a breathy sigh, his hands tangling in Frank's hair as his boyfriend sucked a hickey just underneath his jaw.

"I have work tomorrow," Leo protested weakly. Frank smiled against his skin and then kissed the bruise. Leo pressed their mouths together again, and their kisses turned more passionate. Without much effort, Frank picked the smaller boy up. Leo wrapped his legs around Frank's waist as the Asian carried him back to the bedroom, the breakfast forgotten on the counter.

Leo kissed Frank fiercely as the Asian pushed him down onto the pillows on their bed.

"Someone's eager," the dark haired boy grinned in-between kisses.

"I forgot to pay the bills don't kill me," Leo whispered against his lips. Frank pulled away, scowling, his morning ruined.

"Leo!" he groaned. Leo just grinned at him sheepishly.


	13. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a page long exchange between two people. Write only what they're saying; no setting, no internal thoughts, no actions.

Percy: Hi there.

Nico: Um...hello.

Percy: I just wanted to talk to you.

Nico: W-Why?

Percy: I don't know. You look lonely standing over here by yourself.

Nico: No I'm fine. Thanks.

Percy: Why do I get the feeling you don't want to talk to me?

Nico: Don't take it personally.

Percy: Okay. My name is Percy Jackson.

Nico: That's nice.

Percy: What's your name?

Nico: Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?

Percy: Not if they were cute.

Nico: W-What...um...look I-I...

Percy: So what's your name?

Nico: N-Nico...

Percy: Cute name. I'm a Son of Poseidon, and you are?

Nico: Hades.

Percy: Oh yeah. Obviously. Not that there's anything wrong with that...I mean... you're cool.

Nico: Thanks.

Percy: So how did you end up here? In the Fields of Punishment?

Nico: I died.

Percy: Yeah, obviously.

Nico: You died too, Perce.

Percy: Perce?

Nico: You really don't remember do you?

Percy: I don't think anybody here remembers anything...and anyway how come I haven't seen you round before?

Nico: I'm not from around here.

Percy: Where are you from then?

Nico: Elysium.

Percy: Where's that?

Nico: Not that far.

Percy: Oh. Can I go with you? It's boring around here, and creepy, and sad...

Nico: I don't think you can leave.

Percy: Yeah, I thought so.

Nico: You really don't remember?

Percy: Remember what?

Nico: The Titans, Gaia, Camp? Everything...

Percy: Um...like a summer camp?

Nico: Yeah...like a summer camp.

Percy: Sorry I don't remember...who are you again?

Nico: I have to go.

Percy: Go where?

Nico: Elysium.

Percy: Where's that?

Nico: I love you. I'm so sorry.

Percy: What?

Nico: Goodbye, Perce.

Percy: Nico...?

Percy: Nico!

Percy: Nico come back!


	14. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a short story about a victim of abuse believing what is happening is their fault.

When his fist connects with his jaw, Percy's head snaps back. It stings, fucking hurts, it feels like a flame is licking at his skin. Percy doesn't say anything as Jason breathes hard in front of him, hand still raised.

Jason. Jason who was meant to protect Percy, his best friend, his partner. The love of his life. And yet here he is, adding more bruises to the already impressive collection on Percy's skin.

"This is your fault," Jason manages, teeth gritted together in cold fury, "you're making me like this."

Percy doesn't say anything but there are tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn't understand when everything went wrong, but he understands that this is his fault – he changed Jason. Kind, caring Jason who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Kind, caring Jason who was now punching Percy in the gut, causing him to slide down to the floor. His knees connect to the floorboards painfully and Percy lets out a little gasp. Jason kicks him backwards, into the wall. There's blood running from Percy's nose, splattering onto his shirt.

He should've never spoken to that man, he was flirting with him, angering Jason. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he still did it. He deserved it.

"You're a worthless piece of shit," Jason spat, and grabbed Percy's chin roughly, forcing him to look up, "Look at you – dirty slut."

"I'm sorry," Percy said weakly. And he was – he really was. Jason slapped him, and the dark haired boy felt a sting against his swollen, numb cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling a black eye coming on. Another normal day.

"You're not fucking sorry, you cunt."

Percy didn't say anything, barely had time to wince as Jason punched him one more time. His brain was ringing, head swimming. When Percy opened his eyes there were dark spots in his vision and Jason was shrugging his coat on and walking out.

Percy wasn't angry. He was sad and hurt, and sorry. He wished he could take it back; Jason was mad, and it was his fault. He made Jason angry. He deserved all of this; this blood.

Percy needed to get up and make Jason better but all he could do was cry and sit on the floor, in the pool of his own blood.

There was too much blood.


	15. I'm going to go and talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a 400 word stream of consciousness of an 8th grade boy, it should start off frivolous and then push him to a decision.

My name is Will and I'm sitting in the cafeteria. It's boring, my hamburger's stale, I kind of wanna be vegetarian but... Thalia's going on a rant again. I want to break up with her but I don't wanna hurt her feelings. She's just so much...I can't take it. I want a boyfriend, they're so much easier to deal with... Percy's too loud, Jason's too silent...Gods, what do I have to do to be happy? I just want a boyfriend, it would be easier to come out if I had one. I can already see it...Will Solace the school's quarterback is gay. I bet I'd get kicked off the team.

Annabeth's hair looks cute. Nico di Angelo is sitting alone again...damn, he's cute too. I wanna go talk to him but that would be weird...people would ask why I'm hanging with him. Not that I care about other people's opinions...or do I? Oh man, I don't want to worry about others. Nico looks lonely...he's really smart as well. I wonder if he'd want to go out with me...

Oh. Piper just asked something...no I like dogs better than cats. There. She's moved on...back to Nico. Damn...I wonder what he tastes like...maybe like chocolate, he's always eating it. I want to kiss him. I wonder if he's pale like that everywhere...under his shirt. Ugh...don't get hard, but damn I'd fuck that boy six ways to Sunday-

Not fuck. That's a bit violent. Why am I even thinking about this. Shit, he saw me staring, better just smile. Aw, he didn't smile back. Maybe he doesn't like me. I wanna talk to him...should I just do it? He looks nervous and angry...hmm...does he usually look so suspicions? Fuck it, I'm going to go talk to him...

Fuck. Fuck is that a gun? Who the fuck is screaming so loudly?! Why am I under the table...Thalia. Piper. I need to protect them. Nico shit put that gun down. Oh fuck fuck fuck. We're gonna die. I need to text my mom.

Oh fuck...God he shot Percy. Oh God no no no please. Piper come on stand up. Why is everything so red why am I crying stop don't Nico. Not Thalia! She didn't do anything! What is wrong with that guy, someone stop him! Why can't  I move. So much blood...

The gun's pointed at me. Is he gonna shoot? Fuck, please don-


	16. Here comes the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write from the POV of a groom who's about to get cold feet

The church looked gorgeous; white and pale pink flowers decorated the pews and little name cards indicated where everyone was to sit. Multi-coloured light fell in through the stained glass windows, making everything look brighter and more cheerful.

Calypso looked gorgeous too, in a simple but beautiful white dress and a veil in her strawberry blonde locks. Her hands were shaking as she gripped Leo's, a nervous but excited smile on her face.

Leo smiled back palely, thinking he was going to puke. The ceremony had already started, and beforehand Leo could barely contain his happiness; he loved Cali and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And then everything changed when he saw her walking down the aisle. His heart clenched and he got a bad feeling in his gut and suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but in that church. He was making a big mistake.

He mulled these thoughts over and over as he stood opposite Cali, mindlessly repeating what the priest told him, trying to figure out with the sudden knowledge that he didn't want to marry.

His eyes swept over the crowd, the faces blurred. One of them stood out though, Percy Jackson, Leo's all time best friend grinned at him from the front pew. Leo couldn't find it in himself to smile back, scared that if he moved a muscle he'd be sick everywhere. His heart thumped loudly.

He realized another thing; he would never confess to Percy. He'd never tell him that he had confusing feelings and that sometimes where Cali was kissing him he imagined Percy in her place. If he said any of that now, it would be considered cheating.

Leo's stomach twisted as Calypso smiled at him brightly. He wanted to run. He wanted to go. He wanted to grab Percy's hand and run. Every day he'd tell himself that he would finally confess to Percy, and every day he put it off until it was too late. Too late to change anything – his life course was set.

Leo would never be able to _just_ be Leo anymore. He'd be Leo and Calypso and Calypso and Leo, and he wasn't ready for that.

"I do," Cali whispered, tears shining in his eyes.

"Leo Valdez, do you take Calypso as your dearly beloved wife?" the priest asked. Leo's mouth was dry, his heart hammering away. He needed ot go, the door was so close. The Latino met Percy's eyes across the church. He wanted to kiss Percy, he wanted to get out of here.

"I do," he whispered helplessly, feeling as if his freedom was snatched away.

"You may kiss the bride."


	17. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write 600 words about the morning after.

There was a warm hand on Leo's naked stomach as he shifted under the thin blanket. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He hadn't been so comfortable in a long time. He was warm, and he could tell that it was a sunny day, even with his eyes shut. The Latino let out a small, content sigh and the body next to him pulled him closer. The boy smiled and his eyes fluttered open.

He looked at the person and froze.

Nico di Angelo was pressed against him, hair a bigger mess than usual, his warm, strong arm slung across Leo's waist. Under normal circumstances Leo wouldn't mind finding himself in a bed with a hot guy, but this was _Nico di Angelo._

"W-What the fuck?" Leo managed. Without warning Nico's eyes snapped open and he was on top of Nico.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you in my bed?" Leo spluttered, his cheeks flushing. Nico raised an eyebrow,

"Actually, you'll find that _you're_ in _my_ bed."

Leo looked around, and sure enough the blankets and posters on the wall weren't his. In fact they belonged to his sworn enemy, Nico, who was currently on top of him, smirking.

"What am I doing here?" Leo felt like weirdly light headed. Nico's hands were resting on the pillow either side of the Latino's head,

"Well," Nico mused, clearly enjoying this, "You came to my house last night shouting something stupid as usual, drunk off your stupid Latino ass. And me, being the kind person that I am, let you into my room," Nico studied Leo's face, "but of course you couldn't just take the floor, so instead you tried to force yourself onto me and then fell asleep in _my_ bed."

Leo groaned and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed and weirdly aroused. Nico smelled nice.

"Then we didn't do anything?"

"No," Nico grinned, "just because I'm not into statutory rape."

Leo peered at him from between his fingers, "I...so why are you on top of me exactly?"

Nico rolled over, laughing, "Just thought I'd scare you a bit."

They laid next to each other in silence for a moment. Leo tried to comprehend everything.

"So," Nico started, a bit more serious now, "Why did you come to my house? Don't you have friends?"

"I...I...," Leo bit his lip. He could feel Nico's eyes on him and when he turned his head he saw that their faces were inches apart. "I don't know," he finished in a small voice, face bright red. Nico stared at him. He had nice eyes, all dark and mysterious. Actually, he had a nice face overall, and nice hair, and lips...

Neither of them could look away and Leo felt his mouth godry, his heart beat speeding up. Nico's smile was gone, replaced by something else, something Leo couldn't place.

"I'm glad you came here," Nico said quietly, "I'd hate for you to pass out somewhere. For you to get hurt."

Leo opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the words. His whole body felt weirdly warm and fuzzy. Nico reached out and touched the Latino's cheek. The curly haired boy didn't flinch away. Nico leaned forward and kissed him.

Leo's breath hitched and his hand flew up on its own accord to grab Nico's shoulder as the Italian rolled back on top of him, pinning Leo down and kissing him passionately, parting his lips with his tongue. Everything happened so fast and Leo felt faint all over again.

"Good morning to you too," he said shakily.


	18. Pet Peeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write about 5 of your pet peeves

**5 Pet Peeves**

****

Jason Grace didn't really have pet peeves, he barely let anything annoy him. However, since he started living with his boyfriend, Leo, he found that in fact he _did_ have pet peeves. Five of them to be exact.

The first pet peeve was the way Leo texted. It irked Jason to no end and made his eye twitch. Sure, the blonde himself sometimes shortened words to make things easier, but the Latino just went overboard.

***

Jason was sitting on their couch, flicking lazily through the channels. The rain pit pattered against the windows, lulling Jason into a half-sleep, where the only thing moving was his thumb on the remote.

Until his phone beeped. Jason was startled out of his dream state and he fumbled for the phone. It was a text from Leo and it made Jason smile as he typed in his complicated pass code which was totally not _LeoValdez9._ When Jason actually read the message his eye twitched and he almost locked the phone without replying.

Baby: _Yo Jas ima b late coz of work. Do u want food 4 ltr??!/_

Jason sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before typing out a quick 'sure.'

Baby: _Ok c u later bby, ly x_

Jason's fingers itched to type out a rude reply, letting Leo know that he was typing like a stupid high school student who wanted to be 'cool,' but instead the blonde refrained, not wanting to deal with a sulking Latino. The blonde just shoved his phone under the pillow and went back to his TV, but his annoyance was anything but gone.

Next time, he'd tell Leo to type properly. Next time.

***

Another thing Leo did was drink straight out of the carton. It pissed Jason off _sooo much_ , but no matter how many times he told the Latino to stop, he somehow always 'forgot.'

***

Jason stumbled into the kitchen, yawning, still half-asleep. He and Leo...had had a productive night, so to say, and the blonde was still sleeping it off. The Latino was up and bustling around the kitchen like nothing happened.

"Morning," Jason came up behind him and kissed the back of Leo's neck. The Latino grinned up at him,

"Hey there, breakfast?"

"Sure," Jason said, pulling Leo closer and leaning down to nuzzle his shoulder. He kind of wanted to go back to bed, preferably with Leo, but his stomach was urging him to eat something.

"Hey, come on," Leo giggled, "I need to make food. Let go."

"I don't wanna," Jason kissed his shoulder. Leo leaned back against him for a second and then slipped out of the blonde's arms to walk over to the fridge. Jason watched fondly as the Latino contemplated what to make, and then he fucking _picked out a carton of juice and drank straight from it._

Jason felt his blood boil and he almost knocked the carton out of Leo's hands.

"What are you doing," he seethed instead. Leo looked at him with those wide, innocent, chocolate chip eyes.

"Hmmm?" he asked. Jason snatched the juice out of his hands,

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking out of the damn carton?!" the blonde demanded. Leo rolled his eyes,

"Not that again," he said, pulling out eggs, "Why do you mind so much?"

"It's disgusting!"

"Jason," Leo gave his boyfriend an exasperated look, "I don't know why you care. I've kissed you. I've sucked your dick. You've licked my-"

"Okay!" Jason slapped his hand over Leo's mouth, "That's enough."

The Latino sighed, "Gods, you're so weird," he said, and drank some more juice. Out of the fucking carton.

 

***

The next thing that royally pissed Jason off wasn't even that big of a deal but _still._

Tapping.

Leo was constantly tapping. Like constantly. In the car? Tapping. In church? Tapping. At a family dinner? Tapping.

Tap, tap, tap, fucking tap...

***

Jason was going to insane for one of the two reasons. One, because Leo was warm and pliant in his lap, and his mouth was open, letting Jason explore him with his tongue, their breaths mingling together. The other because he was fucking _tapping._

His skinny arms were wrapped around Jason's shoulder's and one of his hands was curled into the blonde's hair, the other resting just below his neck, tapping softly against the boy's shirt.

Jason bit Leo's lip and the Latino let out a small moan, pushing himself closer to his boyfriend. Jason pulled away,

"Stop," he huffed. Leo's eyes were dark, his lips swollen,

"What?" he asked weakly.

"Stop tapping," Jason growled, and he was kissing down the Latino's tanned neck, licking and biting. Leo whimpered,

"I'm not tapping," he mumbled, while still bloody tapping. Jason nipped his jaw, his hands gripping the smaller boy's hips. His tapping got slower.

"Tap one more time," Jason warned, "and I'll tie you up."

Leo froze for a second. And then he fucking tapped.

***

Leo either really hated towels or he was just lazy. Whenever he washed his hair the water would slide down his neck and not only wet his t-shirt but also drip all over the floor.

Which brings us to Jason's pet peeve number 4.

***

Jason stood outside the bathroom the second Leo stepped out. The Latino walked right into the blonde's chest and stumbled back,

"Ouch. Jason what the hell? Why are you standing in the door like a guard dog?" the boy grumbled.

"Ever heard of a towel?" Jason raised an eyebrow and tossed said towel in Leo's face. The Latino gave him an unamused look, clutching the cloth in his hand. Rivulets of water trailed from his wet curls down his cheeks and neck, soaking the top of his shirt and softly making their way to the ground.

"Wipe your hair," Jason said. Leo scoffed,

"It's fine," he shoved the towel at Jason, "It'll dry by itself."

"You're getting water everywhere," Jason complained.

"It's just water...," Leo tried to walk around Jason, towards the bedroom, but the blonde caught his wrist and pushed him roughly against the wall. Leo looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, and Jason chucked the towel on top of his head again.

"Dry your hair," it sounded like a threat. Leo crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and glared up at the blonde, a few curls peeking from underneath the towel. They stood in silence for a minute and then Jason sighed. He reached out and started toweling Leo's hair dry himself. He was angry and annoyed at Leo for being so stupid and stubborn, but his hands were gentle.

"I'm sorry," Leo said after a moment, "I'll do it myself."

Jason's hands stopped. Leo was looking up at him apologetically and for some stupid reason the blonde's heart clenched. He leaned down, still clutching the towel, and kissed Leo gently. The Latino smiled and his boyfriend slipped the towel off of his head. They kissed for a long time, way after Leo's hair dried completely.

***

Jason's last pet peeve was...different. Every time he and Leo would have an argument, weird or small, after Leo ran out of points and realized he's in the wrong he'd just repeat 'I love you' until Jason broke and they stopped fighting. And it worked every single time.

***

"...all I asked you was to pay the bills this month," Jason growled, "why can't you do that?! You know I was away for the conference-"

"Yeah, leave me all alone and expect me to remember to pay the damn bills," Leo spat, "What was that conference even for?!"

"Work," Jason shouted, "why are you changing the subject?! Next thing you'll accuse me of cheating!"

"Were you?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest, "Cheating? Is that why you brought it up?"

"No!" Jason protested, "of course not! Why are you changing the subject?! Why did you not pay the bills?!"

Leo's mouth opened and closed and then he seemed to deflate. He looked like a kicked puppy,

"I love you," he offered timidly. Jason groaned,

"No! You don't get to do that! I need to know I can depend on you," the blonde said. Leo came closer and pressed himself against Jason's chest, "Leo, stop," the blonde tried to push him away but Leo was like a leech, not letting go.

"I love you, don't be mad," the Latino's voice was muffled. Jason felt his anger draining, replaced by half annoyance and half...something weird that made him want to forget the whole thing and kiss Leo.

"You can't fix everything with I love you's," Jason growled. Leo peeked up at him through his eyelashes,

"Yes I can," he mumbled, "I love you, Jason."

The blonde pushed him away and this time Leo let go. The Latino watched helplessly as his boyfriend started making tea angrily,

"Jason..."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk right now," Jason snapped, not looking at the Latino. Leo hovered awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"Jason," he tried again. The blonde didn't reply, "Jason, look at me."

Jason glared at him, "What?"

"...I love you," Leo offered him a small smile. Jason sighed and his anger left him, and he strode across the room and pulled Leo into his arm, kissing his forehead,

"I love you too," he grumbled as Leo cuddled into him, "Pay the bills next time."

***

Well...maybe the last one wasn't that much of a pet peeve.


	19. Our Yellow American Home where We're Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your songs on shuffle and write something about the first 4.

** **

**Yellow – Coldplay**

Nico was sleeping, or at least trying to. He was a fourteen year old insomniac, so sleeping wasn't really an option. That's when the knock on the window came.

It scared the fuck out of Nico, and when he sat up in bed, terrified, heart beating in his chest, he saw a grinning Percy Jackson on the other side. Nico exhaled with relief. Percy was...for lack of better word, a bit crazy. He liked blue food and swimming in the sea, watching anime and sleeping until midday. He also happened to be Nico's neighbour and best friend.

Despite the fact that he was basically a sloth, Percy came over a lot of the nights to keep Nico company while the boy tried to put himself to sleep. But tonight wasn't a night like that, Nico could tell. Percy was wearing a black hoodie and a hat, because it was a cold night.

The Italian tiptoed to the window and with a little bit of extra strength managed to slide it open. The cold air creeped into the room, making Nico shiver in his thin t-shirt. He could hear the TV blaring downstairs.

"The hell do you want, Jackson?" Nico grumbled. Percy grinned, still perched on the windowsill like a damn potted plant.

"The stars are out Nico," Percy said quietly, "They look awesome. Come watch them with me."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Right now?"

"Yes," Percy slipped into Nico's room and picked up his hoodie from where it was thrown over the back of a chair. Ignoring Nico's quiet protests, the blue eyed boy slipped the hoodie over his head, musing his hair in the process.

"Thanks for that," the Italian said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Percy's gaze seemed to linger on Nico, but it could've been the dark playing tricks on the Italian. The two climbed out of the window and Nico left it slightly open as to have a way to get back in.

The teenagers balanced their way down the garage roof between their two houses and then jumped down on some trash cans. Percy accidently kicked one over and Nico scolded him. They stole through the cool night, under street lamps and across empty, wet streets to a nearby park.

It was dark, and the two were sheltered by trees. Percy laid a sleeping bag down on the wet grass and Nico flushed. Lately whenever he was alone with the other boy he felt...weird. His insides twisted and his heart started hammering...

"Come on," Percy couldn't keep the grin off his face as he laid down on the bag. Nico bit his lip but he didn't want to seem weird so he laid down next to his friend. The bag was small and they were shoulder to shoulder. It was cold, Nico's hoodie wasn't enough.

But the view was worth it. The dark sky was lit brilliantly by the croissant moon and tiny pinpricks of stars. Nico let out a breath and it made a pale cloud in front of his face.

"It's beautiful," he mumbled. Percy hummed in agreement. The two laid next to each other, and Nico felt so, so awake. He watched the stars, twinkling at him, and he grew colder and colder, but he barely noticed.

Percy was silent, which was weird for him, but when Nico looked over he saw that the other boy had fallen asleep. The sight made Nico smile fondly, and then he blushed and bit his lip, and ever so slowly slipped his hand into Percy's. It was okay. The boy was asleep.

Nico turned back to the sky. The stars weren't even yellow, they were silver.

 

**America – Imagine Dragons**

Nico was so goddamn frustrated. Everything was falling around him. He was only seventeen and already he lived through being an orphan and through losing a sister. And now he was being told that he couldn't be an engineer because he did _foundation_ maths?! What a joke...

So when Percy found him, he was pacing behind the school, near the bins, smoking a cigarette angrily.

"Stop that," Percy said quietly.

"Shut up," Nico growled, "don't tell me what to do."

"You'll kill yourself," Percy murmured, and plucked the fag out of Nico's finger, tossing it to the side. The Italian whirled on him, furious,

"What the fuck?!" he shouted, "What the fuck did you just do?! Who do you think you are?!" such a small thing set Nico off and he shoved Percy, hard, "What the fuck was that?! I'll break your face you fucking dick!"

He hadn't realised that he was crying until Percy's eyes softened and he pulled him into a hug. Nico fought him and screamed and then the tears kept coming and eventually he slumped against Percy, sobbing hopelessly against the other boy's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright," Percy murmured, rubbing Nico's back gently, "I've got you."

Nico sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He was being pathetic. There were other things he could still do. This wasn't the end of the world.

"Sorry," his voice was hoarse as he pulled away from Percy. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks red, "This isn't your fault."

Percy was staring. Nico frowned,

"What?"

"Nothing," Percy whispered and then he leaned forward and kissed Nico gently. The Italian let out a surprised noise and jumped back, flushing, "You taste like cigarettes," Percy informed him, and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back in and claiming his lips again. Nico tensed, feeling the other boy's warm lips on his, his heart beating fast against his chest. Percy pulled away slightly, "Don't cry," he said, and took Nico's face in his hands. The Italian had tears in his eyes all over again, "Don't cry, Nico, you'll rise to the top of the world."

When Percy kissed him again, Nico kissed back.

 

**To build a home – The Cinematic Orchestra**

The house was gorgeous, but simple. It was made of rough grey stone, and it stood at the end of a cobbled street in a small town. It had polished wooden floors with rugs thrown over them, and fire in the fireplace. Flowers stood on the windowsills as soft sunlight filtered in through the glass. There was a worn floral sofa and a table with four mismatched chairs.

But the best thing was that there was Percy. Percy who carried a laughing Nico in through the door and kissed him in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the living room. Percy who pressed Nico into _their_ sheets and mapped his body with his tongue. Percy who held Nico in his arms in _their_ bed and in the morning made him breakfast in _their_ kitchen.

Everything was theirs, their house, their home. The home they build. And Nico was Percy's and Percy was Nico's.

 

**Young and beautiful – Lana del Rey**

The chairs and sofa and table were still there, coated with dust. The stone house still stood at the end of the street, and Nico and Percy were still there. They woke up every day in their warm bed and Percy made breakfast, just like they had fifty two years ago, and they didn't care that they were old and wrinkled with creaking bones and medication to take.

"Do you still love me?" Nico asked when the two sat curled up in an armchair. Their hair was white their skin mottled with spots and wrinkles, "Even though I'm old?"

Percy let out a wheezing laugh, "Of course I love you," he murmured, "I'm old too."

"Yes," Nico smiled, "I can see."

"To me you're always young and beautiful."

Percy kissed him and when he pulled away Nico _was_ young and beautiful. He had dark hair again, and soft skin. He sat up straight and there were no scars, no wrinkles. Percy blinked at him,

"Already?" he whispered. Nico nodded. There were tears in his eyes and Percy wanted to tell him not to cry, "Both of us?"

Nico shook his head and then he started crying. He took Percy's hand and when the man looked down at them he saw that his was still pale and wrinkled. Nico was going.

"Niks," Percy's voice cracked and he felt his heart being wrenched from his chest.

"I love you, Perce," Nico kissed his forehead and stepped away, "I'll see you soon. Just look at the stars."

When Percy blinked his tears away he saw that Nico was gone, and only his body remained. Percy cried and nobody told him to stop.


	20. Blood of my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write about your family

Percy smiled and leaned his chin on his hand, looking down the long table filled with his family and friends. They had to shove a few of the restaurant tabled together to fit everyone, and now they were practically the only people in the Italian place, save for the waitresses. It was Nico's thirtieth birthday, and everyone decided to go out and celebrate, and Percy's heart almost exploded at how happy he was.

After Tartarus and Camp and all the monsters, it felt good knowing that they all survived. And that they were all here, all together, no matter how many obstacles they had to face. They didn't get to see each other much, but when they did, the seven had a blast. Even now the restaurant was practically vibrating from all the voices, the laughter and jokes and arguments. It felt like home.

To Percy's left sat Annabeth. She, practically the only one, was still single. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, which looked weird but not unflattering paired with the business suit. The girl came straight from work, from her own architecture company. The Gods loved her, and all of them wanted her to design their temples and homes, and with more and more demigods popping up all over the place, the cabins at camp had to be constantly re-designed and expanded. Annabeth was always engrossed in work, but Percy was glad that she loved what she did. 

The girl was talking with Reyna, who was the only other single person in the room. Percy watched them with twinkling blue eyes and decided that they would make a wonderful couple. After all Reyna, hardcore, still-praetor, Roman warrior Reyna, was blushing whenever the blonde looked at her. Next to her sat her all time best friend and the birthday boy himself, Nico di Angelo.

Nico moved to Italy, which was a  _real_ pain. He still looked pretty much like a teenager, despite his years, with the same sarcastic remarks and unkept black hair, and his skull shirts. He did a bit of everything from what Percy heard, he trained kids at camp, was a pilot and an underworld tour guide. His life was full of adventures, and always by his side, even now at the table, was Will. Will was currently shoving pasta into his mouth as if it was the first thing he ate all day. Which it could've been, seeing as he just came in from the hospital, exhausted. Still, despite his sleepy look and the bags under his eyes, it was hard to miss the adoration in his eyes as he looked at Nico. 

Next to Will sat his and Nico's adopted daughter, Stefan Solace, and she too, like her blonde father, was eating pasta like no tomorrow. The little girl was gorgeous and a lovely addition to the family. She was seven, with wild curls and dark skin, and the most adorable dimples ever. Next to her sat her god-father, Leo. The Latino was eating with one hand, talking with his mouth full, while his other hand rested on his wife's, Calypso's, swollen belly. They were expecting a child, and every time someone mentioned it, Leo teared up and whispered 'I'm gonna be a dad,' and then someone would have to hug him. Not that anyone minded. 

On the other side of the table, surrounded by their three daughters, Bianca, Marie and Emily, sat Hazel and Frank. Frank was eating and Hazel was chatting happily to Piper, her youngest one, Marie, in her lap, napping. She had dark circles under her eyes, but she seemed radiant, surrounded by her family. Piper still had feathers in her hair, after all this time, and a PEACE IS CHEAPER tie-dyed t-shirt. There was a milkshake between her and her boyfriend, Jason, with two straws in it. She was the one mostly drinking it, while Jason heatedly talked with their ten year old son, Caspar, about table manners. Percy smiled. It all felt so...wonderful.

"Hey," a soft voice said next to him. Percy turned to his right, where Luke sat. The scar on his face hadn't faded and he was still dashingly gorgeous, grinning at Percy with a mixture of warmth and mischief, "You alright?" 

"Yeah, course," Percy grinned. Luke reached down and squeezed his hand, tangling their fingers together. Percy leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek, his heart clenching. Damn, he loved this boy.

"Percy," Jason said, exasperated, "Bro, teach Cas some table manners, please."

Luke and Percy exchanged a look and then the dark haired boy turned to Caspar with a solemn look on his face,

"Eat with your fingers," he said. Caspar grinned, Jason protested, and then the boy was shoving pasta into his face and Piper was laughing. Jason glared at Percy, but soon he too was smiling. Annabeth poured herself a drink, Will ordered another plate. It was like all the way back at Camp, where everyone sat together and ate, or like on the  _Argo II._ Sometimes Percy wanted to go back to those times, but then he remembered that they wouldn't have their wonderful littles, Stefan and Marie and Bianca and Emily and Caspar.

Luke slid his arm around Percy's waist, and kissed him, obviously wanting to bring Percy back to earth. Calypso threw a chip at them,

"No PDA!" she yelled. Everyone snickered and Luke pulled away, grinning.

And of course, if they did go back, Percy wouldn't have Luke. 


	21. From the bottom to the top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion about your body and how you feel about it.

Leo peered at himself in the mirror. Frank was propped up on his elbow, looking at him from their messy bed. Leo stood in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers, evaluating himself. It was early evening, and Frank was ready for round two but for some reason Leo was just  _staring_ at himself. 

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Nothing," Leo mumbled. He stared at himself, and then slowly reached up to try and sort out his hair. It was a curly mess on top of his head, and his and Frank's previous activities did nothing to tame it. Loose curls fell into the boys eyes and no matter what he tried to do with it, they would just spring back into his face. His sleepy brown eyes blinked back at him from the mirror. He had long eyelashes, like a girl, and a small, heart shaped face. The boy drummed his slim fingers on his tanned cheek. He was still flushed, and his lips were still swollen. His eyes traveled down his body; sticking out collarbones, slim shoulders, a skinny chest, small waist and hips. All tanned. Leo brushed his fingers down his torso and stopped at his belly, where he pressed a bit. He cocked his head to the side. He was so fucking skinny and short, more a boy than a man really. The boy bit his lip. 

Frank frowned at him and then slipped out of bed. He came up behind Leo, tall and muscular and big, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Leo gave him a confused look, and Frank just kissed his shoulder, and then pressed kisses up his neck, before kissing him behind his ear, and cheek. 

"Hey, don't be insecure," he murmured, and pulled Leo into his chest, "I think you're gorgeous."

Leo blinked at him in the mirror and then snorted. He turned around to face Frank, and raised an eyebrow,

"Oh Frank, I  _know_ ," he grinned and glanced at his bum in the mirror, "Damn, i'm cute."

Frank rolled his eyes and then hauled Leo up and over his shoulder. The Latino screamed and then laughed as Frank deposited him onto their bed and climbed back on top of him.

"You vain little shit," he grumbled, and kissed his boyfriend. 


	22. What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you think 'what if' about

As Nico laid in bed, awake halfway through the night, watching the lights of the passing cars paint golden patterns on the dark ceiling, he wondered 'what if?' He wondered what if he somehow persuaded Bianca to never join the Hunters of Artemis. She wouldn't have gone on that quest, and she wouldn't have died for nothing. Because she did die for nothing; he death didn't accomplish anything. It only made Nico despise Percy and himself for years.

What if  after running away from Camp he never came back? He could've remained shadow travelling around the world alone, or stayed in the underworld. He could've saved himself so much pain.

What if he and Bianca never left the Lotus Hotel Casino? Maybe he'd still be there, a twelve year old playing computer games and drinking colourful drinks with the children who never aged, with Bianca at his side, safe and breathing. He would've been safe, he would've never met Percy or Annabeth or any of the other Demigods, would never have gotten involved in all of this.

What if Nico confessed to Percy properly? Jason knew, and Jason accepted it, so what was to make Percy not accept it either? If Nico hadn't been so afraid to ruin their friendship, and had enough guts to tell the boy those three words, who knows where he would be right now? Maybe Percy could find it in himself to love him back? Maybe Nico wouldn't have been such a bundle of anger and fear of rejection for all those years.

What if he had listened to Minos in the labyrinth? What if he turned against his friends, and killed Daedalus? Maybe Minos' ghost could've taught him more things about his power, how to manipulate monsters ever. How to get in and out of Tartarus. Maybe then Nico could've found that soul to sacrifice and bring Bianca back to life.

What if he died in Tartarus? Would that have been better for everyone?

A figure shifted under the blankets next to Nico.

"Niks?" Will asked gently, "Why aren't you sleeping."

"I can't," Nico mumbled. He felt Will wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer,

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked against Nico's hair. Nico thought of not telling him, of just brushing it off. But if he knew one thing after so many years with Will, was that the blonde would always get down to the bottom of anything that bothered his boyfriend.

"I'm just wondering," Nico's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat, "What if?"

"What if what?" Will's sleep-muddled brain was trying to catch up to the conversation. His warm hand slipped under the hem of Nico's shirt, and was brushing random patterns into the skin of his stomach.

"What if...a lot of things," Nico bit his lip. A car sped past outside.

"Tell me," Will asked quietly. Nico shifted and then turned around so he could face his boyfriend. Will's eyes were sleepy, and he was smiling softly. The Italian sighed, and looked away.

"What if I tried harder to persuade Bianca not to join the hunters?" he asked in a soft, defeated voice. Will knew the story, and Nico had cried about it more than once. Now he pulled Nico a bit closer.

"There was nothing you could do," he murmured, "From what you told me, she was one stubborn girl. And stupidly brave. Nothing you could've said was ever going to make her change her mind."

Nico blinked back tears, but a small weight lifted off his chest. He liked it like this; in Will's arms, the boy making him feel as if not everything was _his fault._

"What if I never came back to camp," Nico sniffed a bit. Will studied his face,

"Then a lot of things would've gone wrong," he murmured, tucking a strand of Nico's hair behind his ear, "and I would've never fallen in love with you," Will smiled gently. Nico didn't look up, "That's not everything, is it?"

"What if we stayed in the casino?" Nico asked in a small voice, tears appearing in his eyes again, "Then none of this would've happened."

"And we would've lost the war," Will said solemnly. Nico did look up then, but only briefly. There were tears clumping his eyelashes together, "How many times did you save everyone's lives?"

A tear rolled down Nico's cheek, and he wiped it away angrily, "I wonder if it was worth it though," he whispered, "Am I a bad person for saying that?"

"No," Will pulled him even closer and kissed the top of his head, "She was your sister. Of course you wanted to save her. Of course you would've put her above everyone else."

Nico buried his face in Will's shoulder, "W-What if I-I...what i-if I have confessed t-to P-Percy?"

Will stiffened and Nico's heart clenched. He was about to pull away and apologise, when Will hugged him tighter,

"Then...I-I don't know. But I'm glad you didn't," he muttered, "I'm so glad."

"What i-if I brought Bianca back t-to life?" he was trembling in Will's arms.

"She would've hated it," Will said quietly. Nico let out a small sob and clung to Will. He was crying.

"W-What if I-I died in Tartarus?" his voice was muffled.

"I would've died too," Will held Nico close and rubbed his back and murmured soothing words until the Italian calmed down. Nico sniffed and pulled away slightly. His cheeks were red.

"'m sorry," he whispered, still not looking at Will, "I'm such a child."

"No you're not." Will kissed his forehead, and then his cheek, and then kissed him on the lips, softly and carefully, "It's alright to wonder what if, Niks." He said. Nico looked at him. He looked tired.

"Thank you," he whispered, and tugged Will in for another kiss, "I love you."

The blonde smiled against his lips, "I was actually wondering what if as well," he admitted. Nico blinked at him,

"What if what?" He echoed Will's earlier words. Will cupped his face gently and his expression softened. Nico's heart started beating faster for some reason.

"What if you marry me?" Will asked. Nico froze, and then he started crying again. Will looked alarmed for a second, but then Nico kissed him and started saying 'yes' like a mantra, his own what if's long forgotten.


	23. I am afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your fears

There was a whole load of things Jason was afraid of; losing his friends, suffocating to death, being alone, ending up in the fields of punishment, watching his loved ones die. He was also scared of the dark. It seems stupid really, after all the monster fighting he had to do, you'd think he would've gotten over it, but no. The dark still scared him to the point that he had to sleep with the lights on. That's why he didn't like people sleeping in his cabin, because it was all good when they were falling asleep, but the second everyone's breathing evened out and Jason was the only one awake, the darkness would creep up on him, and he'd have to bury his head under a pillow. 

It wasn't that big of the deal anymore. He and Piper had broken up and Jason now had his cabin blissfully to himself, and he could sleep with as many lights as he wanted. But...he never foresaw  _this._

It started when Chiron asked him and Leo to carry some weapons to the store room. The room was quite small, and there were boxes and dusty swords everywhere. It was the middle of a sunny day, and Jason wasn't doing anything, so he didn't mind.

"How's everything going in the girlfriend department?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows as they walked to the room, arms fulls of shields and axes. Jason shrugged,

"Nothing coming along, really." He sighed, not that he minded, "What about you? How are things with Calypso?"

Leo pulled a face, "Her and Reyna are literally making out everywhere I look...I don't mind, you know, but it's a bit much when I walk into the kitchen and they're right there on the counter hands down each other's-"

"Alright!" Jason laughed, "I get it!" 

He leaned against the door to the store room and opened it with his elbow on the doorknob. 

"You sure those boxes aren't too heavy for you?" the blonde teased Leo. The Latino glared at him and tried to flip him off, but it was impossible with the boxes in his arms. Jason walked into the store room snickering. It was bright enough inside from the sunlight filtering in, and he could see dust particles floating in front of his face. He walked to the end of the room and dumped the boxes there, and Leo followed him in.

Then there was a creak, a slam, and darkness. 

Jason's heart jumped in his chest and he sucked in a startled gasp.

"L-Leo did you close the door?" he asked, voice shaking. It was so _dark_. Jason pressed himself up against the shelves, trying to find something to ground him, trying desperately not to panic.

"No," Leo said. He tried the doorknob and then grunted, slamming his body against the door, "It's jammed."

Jason tried to calm his breathing. His hand was gripping the shelf in a way that made it painful, but not painful enough to stop Jason's head from swimming. He thought he saw something slither to his right and he jumped away, knocking some boxes over.

"Jason?!" Leo asked. Jason couldn't reply, scared that he would sound like he was panicking. The darkness seemed to press down on his eyelids, and he imagined he heard a whisper close by. What if there was a monster in here with them? What if this was a trap?!

A hand touched Jason's face and the boy flinched so hard he knocked his head against the metal railing of the shelves.

"It's just me, calm down," Leo's voice somehow managed to calm Jason's heartbeat down a little bit, "Are you alright?" 

Leo didn't know Jason was scared of the dark. Nobody knew. The blonde felt like crying, but instead he groped in the dark and found Leo. He only meant to hold onto his shoulder or something, but then his instincts kicked in and he crushed the smaller boy into his chest, clinging onto him. Leo was warm and solid against Jason, and that calmed him down a little bit more.

"Woah, buddy," Leo laughed uneasily, and then patted Jason's back awkwardly. He grew quiet for a moment, as if realizing something, "Wait...Jason, are you scared of the dark?" 

"Y-Yeah," Jason didn't see a point in lying. His eyes were squeezed shut and he felt Leo hug him back fiercely,

"It's okay. It's just a cupboard, Jas," he muttered. He smelled like cinnamon and motor oil. Jason clutched him closer, and the Latino didn't seem to mind. 

"'M sorry," Jason whispered. He was shaking, and he felt like he was going to puke. He was to afraid to open his eyes, and he was sure that Leo could feel his heart beating fast.

"It's okay, come on, just sit down," Leo mumbled, and Jason lowered himself to the ground. His head spun a little bit less now,

"I'm going to check if the door's unlocked," Leo told him. Panic overtook Jason and his eyes snapped open.

"No!" he yelled. He reached out and grabbed Leo's hand and  _pulled._ Leo let out a startled yell and he landed in Jason's lap. The blonde barely felt the impact, his hand gripping Leo's warm hips in a deadly grip.

" _Jason_ ," Leo's voice sounded a bit breathless and then Jason's heart was speeding up for a completely different reason. He let go of the Latino's hips in order to slide his arms around the boy's waist and pull him closer. Jason brought his knees up, which caused Leo to practically slide into his chest. The Latino didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. The blonde let out a shuddery breath and pressed his face into the crook of Leo's neck, "You alright?" Leo asked again.

"'m just scared," Jason mumbled, but he wasn't really  _scared_ anymore. He kind of forgot about the darkness because his brain was just filled with Leo. His curls tickled Jason's face, and he could feel his heartbeat. It seemed faster than normal, but Jason couldn't really tell. His head was swimming, and all he could think about was how warm Leo was. 

Jason turned his head slightly, and his lips brushed against Leo's neck, and the Latino fucking  _shivered_. Jason liked that for some reason, and he wasn't thinking straight anyway, so he kissed Leo's neck again, this time properly.

"Jason w-what are-" Leo's words ended in a gasp when Jason sucked on his skin. He licked and kissed and bit gently and Leo didn't protest. In fact he didn't say anything. He threaded his hands through Jason's hair and let out these tiny, breathless moans as Jason sucked hickeys up his neck. The darkness was long forgotten in the blonde's mind, and his panic was gone, although his heart still beat fast; but that was Leo's fault.

 _You're kissing your best friend's neck,_ his brain supplied. Jason pulled away abruptly. It was too dark to make out Leo's face and Jason felt fear creep up on him again,

"Shit, Leo, I-I didn't mean-" he didn't get to finish because Leo crashed their lips together. It was a desperate, heated kiss, and all of Jason's thoughts flew out of his head again. He tugged Leo impossible closer and bit impatiently at his lips, and the boy opened his mouth for Jason's tongue. The blonde's hand slipped under the Latino's shirt and Leo gripped Jason's face in his shaking hands, kissing him like it was the last thing he would do. Jason kissed back just as hard, and he could barely concentrate on anything. Leo was warm and plaint against him, and he tasted like chocolate. 

When they parted for breath it was bright again. Jason thought that maybe someone had opened the door, but then he saw that Leo's hand was on fire. In the flickering light Jason saw that the Latino's face was flushed, his lips swollen. There were dark marks up his neck, and he was breathing hard. He was trembling and Jason just kind of stared at him.

"Jason?" Leo asked uncertainly, his voice quiet. Jason cupped his face in his hand and pulled him in for another kiss, softer this time, gentler. The fire on Leo's hand went out and Jason grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together, and he thought that maybe darkness wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


	24. Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you miss

Jason laid on the grass, listening to the cicadas and the birds in the nearby trees. His eyes were closed as the sun bore down on him relentlessly. It was one of those summer days when you feel like if you don't move you'll burn alive - but it was a good burn. It was the burn you could control.

"You know, Nico," Jason smiled, his eyes still closed, "I miss a lot of things."

Nico was silent - maybe he fell asleep. But Jason didn't let that discourage him, he shifted on the ground and exhaled through his mouth,

"I miss the Wolf house sometimes. Lupa and her wolves, they were the first family I have ever known. Sure, it was hard with them. Really hard. The Wolf House was cold and there was no love there. Just fierce protection. If you were weak you died...," he sighed, remembering the stone walls, the sky shimmering with a billion lights overhead, "I still miss it. I miss seeing the stars you know. You can never see them from here...and...things were so much simpler then; eat, fight, survive, rest, and do it all over again the next day."

Nico wasn't talking. Jason wished he would. The alcohol he drank before wasn't helping him concentrate, he didn't remember why he came here, but now that he had started talking, he couldn't stop. 

"I miss Camp Jupiter," he said, voice growing quieter. He didn't remember where he left the vodka, "I miss the order, the happiness. I miss seeing all those couples and families growing old together in our little Rome. Everyone was so safe - so happy. I miss Reyna and Frank and Hazel. They were my family too, especially Reyna. I wonder what would've happened if...," Jason faltered, and cleared his throat. If Leo noticed the change in his mood he didn't mention it, "I miss Camp Half Blood. And Percy and Pipes and Annabeth and Leo. I miss the Big House and my cabin. I didn't like it back then, I thought the statue of Zeus was weird. I didn't like being there. But it got better, and now I miss it. I miss it so much. I miss the campfires and the food, Rachel's weird prophecies. Do you?"

Nico was silent. Jason opened his eyes but his vision was blurry and the sun hurt them, so he closed them again.

"I even miss the quests," Jason laughed bitterly, "The  _Argo II_ , the Titans and Gaia and the Giants. All of it, even though it was all so damn dangerous. We were all together then, and now look at us," he sniffled. He didn't realize he was crying, "Annabeth and Percy are divorced, Piper's married someone else. Leo hadn't been seen in months, Hazel and Frank shunned the Gods, and pretend like they can't see the monsters and magic," Jason's voice cracked, "When did everything get so fucked up? I miss us. Proper us; when we were the demigods, and we were all together, all for one and one for all. Don't you miss it?" Jason turned his head and opened his eyes.

There was nothing next to him except a cold gravestone. A tear rolled down Jason's cheek, and the birds continued chirping and the cicadas played their tune. He reached out and touched the stone. It was chilly against his heated skin.

"I miss you, Niks," Jason whispered brokenly, "I wish I could've told you b-before. I love you, Nico. I miss you so much," he started sobbing, curling around the grave, shaking, "Please come back to me."

Nico was silent. 


	25. Smile & Agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quote you try and live by.

**Listen, smile, agree, and then do whatever the fuck you were gonna do anyway.**

 

"Family," Leo said. His aunt, uncle, father and grandmother looked at him expectantly, "I'm gay."

"Huh?!" his grandmother demanded, overly loud, "I didn't catch that!"

Leo sighed and rubbed his temple, "I'm  _gay._ "

"Why did you call us here to say that you're happy?!" his grandmother scoffed.

"He means homosexual," Hephaestus growled through his teeth, glaring at Leo, "What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of prank? Is this another stupid joke of yours?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Leo asked, voice tight, hands fisted in his lap. He was sitting up so straight it hurt his back as his family fumed. Only then they seemed to realize what was happening and everyone was shouting at the same time, making Leo wince.

"My son is not gay!" Hephaestus boomed, "There is no way!"

"You are a disgrace!" his aunt Hera screeched, "I don't want you in this family!"

"Why  _Leo_?!" Uncle Hades rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Dirty!" his grandmother screamed, "Blasphemy under my roof!"

Leo could already feel his migraine coming on, but he hadn't been expecting anything less. After all this  _was_ the Valdez family. The boy sat in the chair quietly, waiting for everyone to stop freaking out and his father to stop hyperventilating. When they all finally calmed down they were red-faced and breathing hard.

"Did that make you guys feel any better?" Leo asked. 

"Silence fool!" Hephaestus growled, "You are lucky I didn't throw you out yet!"

"Disown him!" Hera screeched. Leo flinched - he didn't think his family would go that far... _would they?_

Hephaestus gave Hera a weird look, "Your aunt is right." he said suddenly.

"W-What?!" Leo spluttered, looking at them wide-eyed. His father looked smug all of a sudden and he leaned back, arms crossed over his broad chest,

"Leo," he said calmly. His whole family was staring at him, hanging onto  every word, watching as to how he would react, "Leo, stop this foolishness now, and you will remain in the family."

"I can't just stop," Leo said, exasperated. 

"You will," Hephaestus' eyes were cold, "If you want to consider yourself a Valdez. I don't care what you  _think_ you are, you will tell the world that you are straight and you will get yourself a girlfriend, otherwise you will become an orphan with no money and no name, is that understood?"

Leo clenched his jaw...and then he smiled ever so slowly, and nodded.

" I am straight," he said. His family almost collapsed with relief, "I was just joking."

"You gave us quite the fright," Hera said disapprovingly, "Don't do it again."

"Don't worry," Leo smiled, "I won't."

* * *

 

"Won't your parents be pissed?" Nico asked. 

"Don't care," Leo pulled him back down and crashed their lips together. They were laying on Leo's bed in his bedroom. Both of their shirts were missing and Nico's hands were touching everywhere they could reach as Leo's hands tangled in his hair. Nico smiled into the kiss - he knew Leo was a little shit and was planning something, but he was a cute little shit so he'd let him off.

Leo moaned when Nico slipped his tongue into his mouth, and ground his hips upwards. He shivered when Nico abandoned his lips in order to lick and suck his way down his neck,

"Can I leave marks?" he asked against the Latino's heated skin. Leo grinned,

"Y-Yeah," he said breathlessly, "Sure."

Nico gripped his hips in his hands and then bit down, hard. Leo whimpered and pressed his head back into the pillows. He felt dizzy as pleasure coursed through his body. It was a good kind of dizzy. Nico kissed down his torso, and took one of Leo's nipples into his mouth, palming the Latino through his shorts. Leo arched into his hand and moaned and his toes curled and that's when his dad walked in. 

"LEO VALDEZ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he fumed, starting at the two boys wide-eyed. Nico froze for a second and then shrugged, and went right back down to mapping Leo's chest with his tongue. Leo gave his dad an innocent look,

"Nothing dad," he smiled, "I'm straight, remember?"

He pulled Nico back up for another kiss, both of them grinning, and Hephaestus walked out, fuming and slamming the door. 


	26. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 things that make you really happy

**1) The sea**

Percy loved the sea. Every quest and nightmare and problem seemed to go away the second he was next to the water. No matter if it was a grey rainy day and the waves were angry and churning and uninviting, or if it was a hot summer day and the blue surface shimmered, inviting him in. It didn't matter, the sea was the sea, and it made Percy feel at peace.

He especially liked the moments when he would sit on the beach, legs stretched out, with waves washing over his feet. He'd let them get wet, even though he could prevent it. It was his calm place, somewhere he could relax and forget about Gaia and the giants and the titans and all the other confusing things that went on in his head. When he sat by the sea he wasn't Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, a powerful demigod. He was just Percy. 

**2) Blue Food**

It was always Percy's and his mom's thing. Every time they felt alone in the world, or when Smelly Gabe threw abuse at them, or whenever they'd have to part because Percy was going to camp, it comforted both of them. Whether it was warm evenings at camps or tired mornings on the  _Argo II,_ Percy never failed to honor their tradition, and he'd eat his favorites, just in blue. Blue was the color of his mom's eyes, and the shade of the sea on a warm day. Blue reminded Percy of home. 

**3) His mom**

Because of the lack of a parental figure for such a long part of Percy's life, he and his mom became incredibly close. It was always Percy and Sally and their blue traditions against the rest of the world. Percy's mom was the one who taught him compassion and love and kindness, and she was the bravest woman he ever knew, putting up with Gabe for so many years to keep Percy safe. When he saw her happy with Paul it warmed his heart because she deserved absolutely everything in the world, after everything that she had gone through. 

**4) His friends**

Percy's friends was what really got him through the war and all the quests. He could never have done it all without them. Annabeth, who was his first friend, and the one he fell into Tartarus with, was his rock. Even if their love burned out, he still loved her more than he could even begin to explain. Hazel and Frank were the ones who accepted him at Camp Jupiter, when he was lost, with no memories of his life. They made him feel like he had a family, like he had someone he could depend on even if he didn't know who he was. 

Piper crept up on him. At first the two weren't close, but now Percy seemed to go to her with all his problems. They could talk for hours about the dumbest shit, but she was also the one who helped him figure out who he really was, and where his heart was leading him, and he'd forever be grateful for that. Jason was a rival at first, and now he was like a brother to Percy. He was strong and funny and brave, he was someone Percy could count on to have his back, during a fight, and every normal day as well. Leo was also someone who grew on Percy - and the son of Poseidon identified with him so much. They were both so lost in the world, but after the war, Leo was someone who lightened up the atmosphere and made everyone laugh. He was always there for Percy, and Percy couldn't bare to lose him. He couldn't bare to lose any of them. 

**5) Capture the flag**

It was really stupid. After all the quests and the fighting and bloodshed, Percy  _still_ got excited for Capture the Flag. Somehow it reminded him that things were alright now, that when people were against one another, they weren't  _really._ That cabins that stood divided a week before could unite for the bigger cause. It showed him that so many things could change, that anyone could come up on top. Percy loved running among the younger demigods who hadn't experienced the pain of the war, and see how carefree they were as they raced each other for the flag. Whenever Percy's participated it made him feel like the old days, when everything was so much easier, when he was just a twelve year old demigod playing with his new family, with a crush on a girl with a yankees cap. 

**6) Cuddling**

Percy loved cuddling. He cuddled everyone from Annabeth and Piper through Jason and Frank to Drew and Mitchell. Percy liked knowing that there was someone at his side, someone keeping him safe. He liked people's warmth and to hear their breath, because it made him realize that they were still alive. Whenever Leo fell asleep, halfway on top of Percy, or Annabeth snuggled a bit closer to him, Percy felt so alive. He remembered all the obstacles they went through; all the pain. And yet they were all here, and when Percy held onto his friends, he knew that they'd all be together for a long, long time. 

**7) Tiny babies**

Percy just loved babies, okay. They had tiny hands and tiny feet and big, soft faces, and they were so innocent and they just made Percy melt. He loved their chubby hands holding onto him, or when they smiled. It made him feel really weirdly proud, that  _he_ was the one who made them smile. When a demigod was claimed at mere ten months, the camp went wild, and Percy especially. Such a cute little baby, and Percy was a pile of mush, cooing until Piper gave him a weird look. Babies were just so cute. 

**8) Hysterical giggles**

You know which ones. The ones you have with your bestfriend when you're literally laughing at nothing and it makes your stomach clench and it hurts quite a bit but it feels so nice too, to just let go and laugh. Giggles like that made Percy happy. They took a long time to pass and they made him feel so light, and whoever he was giggling with, he felt a connection too. 

**9) Smelling something nice**

Percy loved specific smelling things; cinnamon and sage, salty sea breeze and chocolate, old books and candyfloss. It just happened that different people in his life smelled like those things. Leo was cinammon, and Piper was sage. His mom was the ocean breeze and Jason was chocolate, Annabeth was old books and Hazel was candyfloss. So whenever Percy got a waft of one of those specific smells, he knew it was someone he loved, and that made him happy.

**10) Nico**

It doesn't even need an explanation. Nico made Percy happy because he was...well, Nico. Nico made Percy happy because he'd spent hours at the beach with him and didn't pester him about his blue food, he spent time with Percy and his mom playing stupid board games. He was one of Percy's closest friends and he was always on Percy's team for Capture the flag. He let Percy wrap himself around him when they cuddled, and he cooed at little babies too. He and Percy shared endless hysterical giggles, sharing jokes nobody else understood, and he smelled amazing too - like cake and paint. 

Nico made Percy happy because he loved him just as much as Percy loved him, and that was a lot. Percy loved Nico a fucking lot. But of course, he'd never tell him that. 


	27. The Sound of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS ISN'T PROMPTS SO STOP SENDING ME THEM.   
> 5 songs that you're loving right now.   
> PS. These are my personal favorites atm

After the war, Luke was pardoned for his crimes. But he wasn't pardoned from all the nightmares and anxiety that descended on him after an unsettling peace descended on Camp. Romans and Greeks mingled, new Demigods were found. And yet at night everything looked and felt different. To Luke it felt like the nights he spent on the  _Princess Andromeda,_ listening to the creaking of the ship as if pushed past the waves. He used to wonder if he made the right decision by joining Kronos, and in the end he switched sides.  _Again._ It was Percy who persuaded him, really. So young and yet so full of life and hope, as if the world hadn't come back to slap him in the face a hundred times. He was so unlike Luke. It was endearing. But he was the one who showed Luke that the world didn't end  _there._ That it didn't end at Kronos. That they were bigger than that little war.

And Gaia had proven it. The Giants were harder to beat than the Titans, but Luke was glad that he was there to fight that battle too. On the right side from the start this time. But his life had been constant quests and fighting, and he hadn't seen true evil until Kronos. And now he couldn't seem to get dark thoughts out of his head. Some told him to end it, to kill himself. Others said to start another uprising. Percy...Percy was there for Luke, but not the way the blonde needed him to be. He fell into a hopeless love, and now he was stuck with his panic and fear and dreams, and without Percy. That's when music came, and it helped him. 

He associated specific songs with specific people or events, and at night when there were dark shadows on his walls, he plugged his earphones in and listened to the songs and remembered warm, sunny days, that were just around the corner if he could hold out for long enough. The music silenced the voices for a while. 

He associated Cheap Thrills, by some crazy woman with a weird wig called Sia, with Annabeth. Annabeth  _had_ always been there for Luke, but she wasn't enough to quench his fears. Still, sometimes when the harpies on patrol got too much, he'd push in his earphones and remember one specific night when Annabeth sneaked into his cabin. It was a few months ago now, one of the few nights that Luke didn't spend alone. The girl had urged him to put on some clothes and together they slipped under the noses of the harpies. It was a warm night and Luke was happy for an escape. For once. Annabeth called for the magical cab driven by the gorgon's, and they whizzed off to Brooklyn. There was a festival, Luke barely even remembered what they were celebrating. He just remembered bright, red lights and crowds of people, deliciously smelling food and fantastical face paint and costumes. And he let himself and Annabeth be swept by the crowd. He remembered Cheap Thrills playing, and it filled him with exhilaration he hadn't felt for a long, long time. He and Annabeth stayed there until dawn lightened the sky, and Luke slept for the whole day, and the next night he listened to the song again and the dark didn't seem as frightening. 

A similar story happened mere weeks ago. "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" was a reminder of his siblings. Luke, being older now, got his own room in the Big House. He was more of a teacher than a camper these days, but his heart yearned to go back to his Cabin. But his siblings had not forgotten him. They managed to get past Chiron and Mr D, snoring in the middle of the night, and roused Luke from his sleep. He remembered Conor giggling as Chris urged them to hurry up. Together they all slipped out of the house, and then there was nothing stopping them. Unlike Annabeth, they were a bit more organised. They all packed into a car that Travis had stolen from the Hephaestus kids, and then they were off. They went to Brooklyn again, but this time his half-siblings led Luke into an underground club. He remembered drinking so much alcohol that his head rolled on his shoulders, and for a blissful moment he forgot the wars. He remembered the night fondly, and the song helped him relax. 

Nico was in a bad mood again. The door to the Hades cabin had been slammed shut, and campers stood outside, complaining about the loud music that blared from it. The Hephaestus' kids complained that the words were distracting, and the Apollo's couldn't practice music. As the oldest, Luke sighed and went up to the door and knocked loudly. Surprisingly Nico opened the door, but instead of just letting Luke tell him off, he dragged him inside. 

"What t-the-" Luke spluttered. Nico let go of his shirt,

"Listen to this," he said solemnly. Then he turned on the radio. Some guy started rapping and it just  _hit_ Luke. He stared at Nico as the music blared, and the son of Hades grinned, 

"Who is this?" Luke asked, sitting down on Nico's bed. 

"Twenty one Pilots," Nico said, "Stressed out. Like it?"

Luke didn't reply but he stood up and turned the music up louder, to the distress of the campers outside. Something broke in him that day, when he realized that Nico, who barely knew him and didn't owe him anything, forgave him. That he accepted Luke as one of the campers and not a betrayer turned ally. It made Luke feel warm just thinking about that encounter.

The next song was "Christmas Lights" by Coldplay, and the story behind it was bitter-sweet, but it was one Luke liked to re-live. The monsters didn't celebrate Christmas. Of course they didn't, they were ruthless, godless creatures and their only amusement was scheming how to end all demigods. It was back when Luke only had a handful of campers with him, and one of them was Ethan. Luke was so confused about his plans and alliances that he didn't even remember it was the 25th of December. But Ethan came into his cabin aboard the  _Andromeda,_ with turkey sandwiches.

"What is this?" Luke blinked, confused. Ethan shrugged. He was a nervous, skinny boy but he was Luke's friend, and the blonde loved him for his loyalty and counsel, and because he didn't abandon him.

"It's Christmas," Ethan's voice had been quiet. He looked painfully tired as he set the sandwiches in front of Luke. Then he went to the CD player that Luke had in his room for some reason, and popped in a CD. That stupid song about Coldplay started playing, and Luke couldn't help but crack a smile. He and Ethan ate the sandwiches, and the song finished, and then they played it again, and Luke remembered that that's what pushed him to speak to Percy. 

But Ethan hadn't turned from the Titans. Poor, wonderful Ethan who remembered Christmas was dead now, buried somewhere probably. But his memory lived on, and Luke remembered him fondly every time he played the Coldplay song. 

The last song, and the one Luke listened to the most, was "All I Want" by Kodaline. It was a heartbreaking song, about someone who could never have the person they loved. It reflected Luke in that. But he loved the song simply because he associated it with Percy. It was the middle of the night and when Luke heard the knock on his bedroom door he thought it could be Annabeth or the rest of the Hermes lot wanting to whisk him off to Brooklyn again. But when he opened the door, sleep-ruffled and disoriented, he saw Percy. His hair was sticking out everywhere and he was a clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Hi," he said meekly. Luke grabbed his arm then and pulled him inside and slammed the door shut,

"What are you doing?!" he hissed, heart thudding madly as he prayed that Percy wouldn't see his blush, "What if Chiron saw you?"

Percy shrugged, "I can't sleep."

"Go to Annabeth," Luke groaned.  _Please don't. Don't go to her._ But Percy just shook his head. He went quiet and shy all of a sudden, and that threw Luke off. The dark haired boy picked at his pillows and finally, after a long, painful silence, admitted, 

"I feel safe around you. I had a nightmare."

"What, are you like four?" Luke scoffed, even though his heart clenched and his heart filled with warmth. He remembered feeling Percy's crestfallen expression, and remembered the guilt building up in him. "Hey," he said, more softly, and touched Percy's shoulder. He was warm, "I'm sorry. What...what do you want me to do?"

Percy shifted on his feet, "I...," he was blushing and Luke could see, despite the shit lighting, "I just...c-could I sleep here?" Percy sounded hesitant. Luke smiled, and although his brain told him it was a bad idea, he let out a breathless 'sure.' And that's how he ended up in his bed, in the middle of the night, with the love of his life curled up against him, clutching his shirt. Apparently Percy hated silence too, because as soon as they were laying down, he produced an IPod and earphones out of nowhere, and offered one to Luke. The blonde stuck it in his ear and then the heartbreaking song started playing. As each verse passed, Percy turned more and more into Luke, until he was cuddled up into his side, asleep. The song played on repeat and Luke held Percy gently, his heart pounding. He didn't sleep, but this time it was Percy's fault.

The boy didn't come to him again. But Luke still listened to the song. To  _their_ song. 


	28. I'm Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write about overcoming a fear.

When Leo designed the _Argo II_ he never expected to be one of the people to climb aboard it and sail off to adventure. He never expected to be part of something that wasn't destructive and horrible, and yet here he was. It was all wonderful and exciting and for once Leo actually felt like he was a part of something. But then came the first obstacle and the ship had to leave the sea and pull up into the air.

The problem was, Leo was afraid of heights.

The Latino descended below deck, away from the worried eyes of his friends, and disappeared into the steam room. There were no windows here, nothing to show him how high he was. Leo pulled a lever and pressed a few buttons on the joystick and the ship groaned. Leo swallowed hard and close his eyes as the ship ascended. He felt sick, but he couldn't tell anyone how terrified he was. It would make him weak. It would make them worry.

As the ship rose, Leo laid on the metal floor, his face pressed into the coolness, heart beating painfully, breath coming out ragged. He tried to ground himself but he didn't know how well that would go. 

* * *

 

Leo avoided going up on deck as much as he could when they were flying. The sway of the ship underfoot made his stomach queasy and his heart pound. He couldn't sleep, just laid in the steam room and tried to control his breathing as he imagined the ship plummeting down and breaking apart on the unsuspecting world below. He'd be crushed by steel and iron and wood, swallowed up by an explosion. His body would be embraced by the ice wind as he was pulled downwards. The thought terrified Leo more than any monster ever had. 

He walked around like a zombie, barely leaving the steam room. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and he was constantly cold and shaking. Surprisingly, it was Frank who noticed. 

Leo was fixing something in the ship's plate, moving bits and bobs around with a screwdriver, half asleep on his feet, when Frank came and stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. Leo was so exhausted that he didn't even notice him until Frank spoke.

"You alright?" 

Leo jumped and looked around owlishly, "Oh," he relaxed, "Frank. What a pleasant surprise," he said sarcastically, "what do you want?"

Frank shrugged, "Just checking up on you. You never come up."

"I'm busy," Leo said quickly, his expression hard, "Someone has to manage this damn ship."

Frank frowned, "What crawled up  _your_ ass and died?" 

"Fuck off," Leo snapped, glaring heatedly at Frank. His screw driver clambered out of his hand, "If you're here to piss me off then go."

"Jeez, I was just asking if you were alright," Frank held his hands up in surrender, "Fuck you too, Valdez," he said, and then walked out. Leo leaned against the wall heavily, feeling his stomach churn and clench. Why did they always have to be far up into the air? Was it that obvious that Leo was scared? Why did  _Frank_ care?

* * *

 

They were all on deck. The rain attacked with a vicious onslaught, making Leo's curls cling to his face. The boy's hands were alight as the ship lurched in the furious air. Venti came down, howling in anger, as they slashed at the seven with their cold breaths. Leo tried to set them on fire, but they were too far. Percy and Jason were slashing with swords, and Frank the hawk was circling in the heavens, chasing the spirits. Leo was distracted, and that was good, because if he had been paying attention he would've been terrified.

The ship swung wildly in the air, like a kite on harsh winds, spilling the crew this way and that. But Leo had a face-full of venti and wasn't about to pay attention to the vessel he was on, even if it was suspended hundreds of feet in the air. There were bigger matters at hand; like saving his friends. The sky was a steely grey, blanketed in dark clouds. Every so often a lightning bolt would swoop down to brush at the venti, but it did them little harm. 

Jason and Percy hacked at the spirits savagely. 

"Hazel!" Jason screamed, "Get us down to the sea!"

The girl didn't hesitate as she turned on her heel and sprinted down the stairs, to where the steam room was. Leo was sweating, his lungs aching as he fended off the venti. 

"Begone!" Piper screamed over the rain and howling wind, "Leave us!"

But the Venti didn't listen as they attacked again and again. Annabeth lost her dagger when she threw it and missed. Leo saw one of the spirits speed at him, a cloud of mist with a face, and he raised his fiery hand. 

The ship lurched and Leo stumbled and suddenly his knees were hitting the edge and he was tumbling over. Leo was airborne, free, plummeting down like a rock. He sucked in air to scream as his heart fell out of his body along with his stomach, but he couldn't make a sound. His limbs flailed, his fire went out as the ground spiraled closer. Leo felt panic fill his entire being, from the top of his head down to his toes, and he couldn't breathe as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Everything was dark and grey, there was nothing to hold onto around him, just air and more air and-

The world went dark. 

* * *

 

When Leo woke up he was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The ground swayed beneath him subtly and Leo sucked in a breath, knowing that they were back up in the air. 

"Leo?"

The Latino struggled to sit up and saw Frank at the foot of the bed, looking worried. 

"What happened?" Leo's head felt woozy. 

"You fell," Frank looked like he hadn't slept, "I caught you. We beat the Venti."

Leo nodded and he felt sick all of a sudden, his stomach twisting. He was so close to death and now he was back in the air. Underneath the floor and metal and bronze was open air ready to suck him in again. 

"I'm gonna go get Pipe-" Frank stood up and Leo felt panic. His hand shot out and he grabbed Frank's sleeve,

"No!" he blurted, "No! Don't leave!"

Leo looked so terrified that Frank lowered himself down again, confused, "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Too softly. Leo flushed and pulled his hand away, staring down at the covers thrown over his body, "Leo," Frank continued, "Are you scared of heights?"

Leo looked up at him, almost shyly, "Please don't tell anyone," he said in a small voice. 

* * *

 

The next time Leo woke up he was back in the steam room. He had fallen asleep halfway through his work, and now he was dazed and confused and Frank was shaking him awake. Leo blinked at him and frowned,

"What is it?" he mumbled, speech slurred, "are we under attack."

"No," Frank's face was unreadable, "Come with me."

Leo didn't bother to question it. Somewhere along the way he had learned to trust Frank, and now he walked behind the boy down the dark corridor. He wasn't scared. Well, no more than usually. The ship shifted underfoot and Leo's heart came up to his throat. Everyone was asleep, or so it seemed. Frank seemed comfortable enough moving through the dark, despite how high up they were. With no light, the Asian was just a tall, muscular outline. 

Too late Leo realized that Frank was leading him down to the stables.

Leo sucked in a breath when he saw the alcoves in the floor. They showed the world below. The Latino stumbled back, fear gripping his heart,

"N-No," he managed. Frank grabbed his wrist with a stern expression, "Frank, no!" 

"Leo," Frank tugged him closer, and now they were chest to chest. Leo's heart started pounding for a completely different reason because Frank was warm and firm and smelled like apple shampoo. _Stop thinking about him like that,_ Leo scolded himself, "Calm down," Frank's voice was gentle, his eyes soft in the half-dark, "The quest is going to be long. You can't hide out in the steam room for all of it. "

"Y-Yes I can," Leo mumbled weakly. He couldn't look Frank in the eye, not when he was so close. His thoughts were a muddle, half of him was close to passing out from fear and the other half was...well...

"Do you trust me?" Frank asked softly. Leo looked up at him then, "Do you trust me not to let you fall?"

"No," Leo said. The corner of Frank's mouth tugged up into a smile,

"I'll catch you. If anything happens, I'll catch you," Frank said. And he meant it literally. He could change into a damn bird, "So?"

"Yes...," Leo said shakily, nervously looking past Frank's shoulder, "I trust you. Kind of."

Frank grinned and took Leo's hand. The boy's heart did a weird little jump in his chest at the feeling of Frank's fingers around his, but soon it was back to pounding away when the Asian led him to one of the floor-alcoves. Leo saw the peaks of mountains dusted with snow lazily moving beneath, and darkness and lights of mountain towns and he felt sick. He tried to pull away from Frank, squeezing his eyes shut, his breath ragged.

"N-No, I-I can't-"

And Frank  _picked him up,_ as if Leo weighed nothing. The Latino wanted to hit him and tell him to fuck off and leave him alone so he could go to the steam room and hide from the view, but instead he just let out a small whimper and pressed himself into Frank, clinging onto him, his legs wrapped around the boy's waist. 

"It's okay," Frank said softly, "You're safe. Nothing will happen to you."

Leo felt him sit down and suddenly he was being laid down. The boy blinked his eyes open and when he looked up he saw Frank on top of him. his hands on either side of Leo's head. And Leo was lying on the glass in the alcove. He was afraid to turn but he could feel the cold on his back, where his shirt rode up. His breath came out in panicked stutters and his wide eyes filled with tears as he thought  _I'm going to die, I'm going to die..._

"Hey," Frank looked worried as he touched Leo's cheek gently, "It's okay."

"N-No it's not," Leo started sobbing and shaking, "L-Let me up, F-Frank don't. I-I can't, I-I'll fall-"

"No you won't," Frank said softly. Leo couldn't breathe or think and he covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see anything. He was so damn terrified and he had nowhere to go because everywhere was too high up. Frank pried his hands from his face suddenly and intertwined their fingers together. He pressed their hands into the cool glass beneath Leo, and the Latino stared at him with wide, teary eyes. 

And then Frank leaned forward and kissed him. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss, gentle and soft. Leo tensed and didn't move, and Frank moved his lips against his. Leo forgot all about the glass beneath him and the only thing he could think was  _he's kissing me, Frank's kissing me._ Hesitantly, shyly, Leo parted his lips and Frank slipped his tongue inside. 

Leo went limp against the glass as Frank framed him with his strong arms, just kissing and licking inside his mouth. Suddenly Leo felt unbearably hot despite the coolness underneath him. He melted into the Asian's arms and let out a breathless moan against the other boy's lips. Frank abandoned his lips in order to place small kisses and bites across his jaw and down his neck. 

Just as Leo was getting his senses back and remembering exactly where he was lying, Frank started sucking on his neck, his hand slipping underneath Leo's shirt. The Latino gasped and his head fell back, 

"F-Frank-" he didn't know what he was even trying to say. Frank captured his lips again, and this time the kiss was harder and more passionate. The two boys' desperate breaths mingled as they pulled off each other's shirts roughly, hands exploring the other's body frantically. Leo's hands tangled in Frank's hair and the Asian leaned down to kiss down his chest and stomach, making Leo squirm and moan. 

"Turn around," Frank's voice was hoarse and low when he whispered the words into Leo's hip bone. The boy didn't question it, and let the Asian flip him around. His breath came out laboured and hot, causing steam to rise on the glass, but Leo could still see down. Below him was darkness and the lights of a city and the coast of the sea and it was so far away, and down below, but Leo didn't care. 

Leo's hands curled into fists and he rested his forehead against the glass, trying to catch his breath as Frank kissed down his spine,

"Scared?" he murmured into Leo's skin.

"No," Leo whispered breathlessly, his breath clouding the glass some more. 


	29. Dear Future Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a letter to someone, anyone

_Dear Nico._

_I know you don't want to see me right now. I know this because you threw a chair at me, and if your aim would've been any better perhaps you would've gotten what you wanted. Perhaps I wouldn't be off now, and I'd be lying in a hospital somewhere. The point of this letter is...well, I don't want to leave without goodbye. Not now, not when I don't know if I'll come back._

_But that's just the point isn't it? That's why you're so mad at me. Nico, I wish we could talk in person. I wish you'd just listen to me, but all you do is cry and scream at me. I don't blame you though, if our roles were reversed I would be doing the same. Still. I wish. I wish I could see you smile, I wish you'd approve of this. i don't want to go off with my last memory of you being the one of you standing in the doorway, shouting at me._

_You said that you hate me. It breaks my heart. But I have to do this. It's my duty. I know you don't understand. I know. I know. I just wished you would. I do a lot of wishing don't I? It's kind of sad, but enough about all of this depressing stuff. I want to leave you with something good and happy so you don't miss me too much. So here it is. I wish you could forgive me. I wish you would let me kiss you._

_When I come back, I will. I promise you. I'll kiss you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You can slap me afterwards, but I'm getting that kiss di Angelo. I'll take you out to the movies and I'll hold your hand and I'll take proper care of you. If you let me. It's up to you. I'm going to be gone for a while, maybe you'll forget about me. I sure as hell won't forget about you. Your eyes, your hair, your lips, your voice. It's embedded in my memory forever, and I'll think about you everyday. But when I come back I will kiss you. Don't say if I come back._

_Don't say it. I ~~will come back.~~ The war won't last forever, but I have to go and fight for us, for our country. For you. Wait for me, Nico. _

_I love you._

_\- Yours forever, Will._

_ _


	30. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write something titled 'The End' that isn't about death, a breakup or an apocalypse.

Leo was exhausted. He leaned against the tent gently, as to not fall inside, and watched the onyx sea break upon the sand. The moon shone brightly and the boy liked to think that that meant the Gods approved of this. The night was warm, a gentle wind ruffled the boy's curly hair and he smiled. He had a bit to drink, but just a little bit, but he didn't think the alcohol had anything to do with the happiness he was feeling. 

"There you are."

Leo's eyes snapped up. Jason was standing close by, hands shoved into the pockets of his dress pants. He was smiling that content, kind smile that Leo still hadn't gotten used to. Not properly. For some reason it reminded him of that day on the bus, on the way to the Grand Canyon, when he  _properly_ met Jason. 

"Sorry," Leo said, grinning and looking back at the ocean, "I was looking for someone."

"Oh really," Jason sauntered over to stand next to Leo, "Who?"

"This guy, blonde hair, blue eyes," Leo's smile widened, "Cocky and full of himself."

Jason snorted, "Can't believe I've seen him."

"Sad," Leo mumbled, "He's my husband."

Jason took his hand and turned the boy around so they were face to face, and then he kissed the Latino. His lips tasted like whiskey and cake and happiness. Leo leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"We should," Jason broke away so he could kiss down Leo's neck, "Go back inside," his lips trailed down the Latino's neck gently, "They're waiting."

"They can wait a bit longer," Leo grumbled and pulled Jason in for another sweet kiss. He felt like his heart was going to burst from all the emotions he was feeling. He just hoped that the Gods didn't decide to ruin it all. Jason wrapped his arms around Leo and rested his chin on top of the boys head,

"I can't believe you're not my boyfriend anymore," he muttered as Leo snuggled into the blonde's shoulder. He felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"I'm your husband now," the Latino said, "Isn't that better?"

"So much better," Jason smiled and then he pulled away from Leo. He pulled off his tie and shoes. Leo's eyes widened,

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. Fire flickered in Jason's eyes from the braziers placed around the tents. Music drifted outside, and the laughter of the wedding guests.

"I'm going for a swim," Jason said innocently, though his eyes sparkled, "Race me."

So Leo did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is over, sadly. Thanks to all of you;  
> AnnahhT  
> ApollosHeir  
> Cloudstream_Auto  
> Deejayhearts13  
> DoomedApprentice  
> devil-slayer  
> Gab  
> GryffindorGirl94  
> ImaginaryOwls  
> Jaz  
> jelsacat1  
> Knight_of_Space  
> Lady Aoi-chan  
> Lilia  
> LiveaDream  
> Liz  
> MarryEverything  
> Mogadorian_Wolf  
> Orange  
> Percico shipper  
> Purple_Dino  
> Qinthara  
> RedTears  
> Rhaps0dy  
> Ro17  
> Shiaya  
> some1_around  
> the7archangels  
> TickTockWho  
> UnderTheBedAndInYourHead  
> undying_young  
> UnitedWeSleep  
> Up  
> Veronica  
> Why????  
> And please check out my new HOO/PJO work "Inspiration"   
> Peace out,  
> ~ShameTheDevil

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
